Power Rangers Star Squadron
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: The Fable Planetary Stars have been wanted by everyone in the Universe that has heard of it's Story, The Fable Stars makes it's way to Planet Earth, can the Power Rangers Star Squadron rise up to the Task and Save not only Earth but the Entire Universe.
1. Chapter 1 Take Off! Part 1

Power Rangers Star Squadron

Chapter 1: Take Off! Part 1

Nineteen Years Ago a War was happening on a Distent Planet, The War was over the Fable Planetary Stars, and the one after them was a Warlord named Meteortron. The Planet was Beautiful just ravaged by War, Meteortron stood with his Arms Cross as a Light Beamed in front of him yet he did not flech as he walked up to the Figure.

"What is your Status Report Genaral?" The Being said in a deep calm Voice, he stared at the Warrior awaiting on a Answer as the Being Bowed before him.

"Genaral Meteortron sir, our Forces have moved onward" The Warrior said to Meteortron as he hit a few buttons on his Armor's Arm as a Picture appeared, "I believe we have found the Power Source you have been looking for Sir" said the Warrior as he looked up to His Leader, he was wearing a High Tech Silver Warrior Armor, he has Green Eyes.

"Good work Genaral Vexamus, you have lead my Armor to Great Victories, you shell be Awarded greatly" Meteortron said impress by the process, it was then that a few Soldiers was heard fighting as one found his way through as he looks stright at Meteortron with Bloodlust Eyes as he ran full speed at the Two Warriors as Vexamus ready's his Weapon as he falt his Leader's Hand on his Shoulder, "No... Let him through, I'll handly him instead" said Meteortron oddly Calm yet inturge as the Warrior langhed at him with his Spear.

"This is for my Planet... For my People!" The Warrior said with Anger and Sadness in his Voice, he was wearing a Army Uniform of his Planet and he was as Pale as the Moon, he was Bold as well, he was wounded with different Wounds and he wore Broken Translucent Green Googles as he charged Blinded by Fury, "I...WILL... KILL YOU! MONSTER!" said the Warrior with all his might as he Thurst his Spear at Meteortron as the Target Swiftly Dodge the Attack as he punch the Warrior in the gut as the Warrior fall knee first, he tried to hit him with the spear a second time as Meteortron took hold taking it out his Hands, "... You may kill me, but you won't destroy my Planet..." The Warrior said holding back his fear.

"You are a Brave Warrior... What's you're name?" Meteortron said as he examies the Spear, "This... This is a fine Weapon, and you have Heart, I like to know the name of the Warrior who was strong enough to get this close to me. Even when your Planet is so close to... The End" said Meteortron in a Cold but respectful way as the Warrior looks Stun as he takes a Breather.

"My names... My Names Toven... IT'S TOVEN!" The Warrior named Toven jumps and pulls out a Dagger trying to hit the Warmonger, "You will fall! MONSTER!" said Toven as he was hit by the Halt of the Spear as Toven was knocked out by the Hit as he went to the Ground as Meteortron caught him before he hit it.

"Well Toven, you have Earned my Respect" Meteortron said as he nodded to Vexamus and vice verse he looked to his Arm, "Come in Dr. Cosma, I believe I have a Strong Warrior for your plans Madame" said Meteortron as a second light formed as a Female Warrior Appeared as she watched Meteortron's Soldiers disposing the Died Soldiers of Toven's Forces.

"Hmm! I like the look of Battle in the Morning. So! Where is the Subject Sir Meteortron?" The Woman known as Dr. Cosma said looking around excited with her Bright White Eyes.

"Here he is Dr. Cosma, He has a Strong Warrior Spirit" Meteortron said pointing to Toven as Cosma clapped her hands in delight as she walked up to the Two.

"Hahaha, I have to thank you Genaral, AThe People of Planet Gravaton are a Strong Warrior Planet Match with Their Science, I shell see what I can do with him" Dr. Cosma said placing a Object on his Chest as she takes his Spear from Meteortron, "Oh and by the way Genaral? Can you just call me Cosma? Not that I don't mind Doctor, it's just I'm a Warrior too and I don't want to confuse my Enemies when I enter the Battlefield" said Cosma as Meteortron and Vexamus nods as she Teleports away along with Toven and Winks at Vexamus.

"... She's a... Smart and Conning Beauty, isn't she Genaral Meteortron?" Vexamus said as Meteortron just stares blinky as Vexamus turns away Emberess as he looked at The Battle.

"... Yes she is Vexamus, but let us resume this War" Meteortron said as he walks up to his Second in command, "Maybe once this is opver, I can hold a Wedding for you and her on the Ship... After all I'm the Captain so I can" saiud Meteortron as he pulled out a Helo Map as Vexamus was kinda Stun by his Leader's Kind Offer.

Meanwhile in the City Ruins

City Ruins: In the Center of the City stood a Huge Building, it was Damage due to Strikes from Meteortron's Forces, but inside the Building was a High Tech War Room where a few more Gravaton Warriors were in, at least Six to Eight as one walked up to the Window, he kinda favor Toven as he sighs deeply looking at the city.

"This is not what we hoped for my fellow Genarals" The One said as he turn to his Battle Wornout Warriors, he was bold and pale like the other Male Gravatons as he looked at a Small Continer, he was in a High Tech Suit and he was Fit and Strong, but sad in his Eyes, "Ever since I was made the Starlight Guardian, Our planet has payed for it..." said the One as he jumped as one of the Genaral's hit the Wall, she was Femaled with a fury in her Eyes as she walked up.

"Don't! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happen, you are a Great Guardian. Now Alton what can we do to end this War?" The Female Genaral said in a Firm but Encourging Voice, she had on the same Armor as Alton had on.

"There must be something you have planned, those Elemental Stars are to Powerful to just gave away" said Another Genaral in a Firm Voice as Eyes looked at him and Alton.

"I won't let the Invaders have the Elemental Stars so long as I'm the Guardian of them, or the Many Equpment I have for them" Alton said cluching his Fist, it was then he sensed something evil, " W...We have to go, hurry before who ever tries to steel them gets here" said Alton as the Group heads outside to the Spaceship Port, they looked at the Ships as they all ran to them.

"I know this is the last resort to our plans for the Stars, but are you sure about Earth?" The Female Warrior said looking at Alton as he looks back in Horror as she looks shocked as a Dagger was shown coming through her Stomach as she falls to her knees, "Alton... I Lo.. Love... You" said The Female Warrior's Fall Down with Tears in her Eyes as Alton saw the Male Warrior with a Evil Grin as the other Two Warriors struked downed the last Warrior on Alton's Side as the Other Two Joined the Leader of the Coup.

"No! Para" Alton said still in Shocked as he looks to the Three Tritors with a Hateful look at them, "What the Hall do you Three think you are doing? I'll strike you three down, speak at once" said Alton as he draw his Duel Swords ready to Avange his Fallen Allies.

"Always the Boy Scout, never the Troublemaker ay Alton" The Male Warrior Leader said with a Grin as he looked down to Para as he sucked his Teeth, "To bad about her, I always held a soft spot for her, I guess you can say I adored her" said The Male Warrior as the Male and Female Warrior Laughed as Alton Charged towards them as a Beam of Energy throw Alton back to the left as the Three Traitors was drawn back to the Right as Meteortron and Vexamus walked through the Smoke as the Three Quickly Bowed at them.

"So! You must be the Starlight Guardian? I should have known" Meteortron said looking at Alton, "After all you have more Courge in your Finger Tips then those Cowards put together" said Meteortron shocking all Four Gravaton Warriors as he snapped his Fingers as Vexamus draw his Sword as he turn to the Three.

"You're Survices are no longer needed" Vexamus said in a Cold Emotionless tone as the Three stood up and fought Vexamus as he Swiftly took them out, "... They had Heart after all Sir" said Vexamus as Meteortron turned to him.

"Hmm, you are right, They bleed Chicken Blood, but they were Warriors none the less. Right Guardian?" Meteortron said as he turn back to see Alton running for the Ship as he start to blast at him as he missed the Lone Gravaton Warrior, "Arrgh! Get him back to me Alive Yesterday!" said Meteortron as Vexamus bowed and ran after Alton.

"Para sorryt for leaving you there, I'll Avanged you soon... My Love" Alton thinking to himself as he wiped his Tears as he frowned Angery, "But I WON'T Forgive Balten, Arrey, and Wesser for their Hand in... Para's..." said Alton as the Giant Ship gets blown up, he looks back at Vexamus coming at him as he Readys his Sword.

"What?! You are a Brave Warrior, you saw me take down those Spineless Fools with little Effort" Vexamus said taking a stand, "What makes you any different from them?" said a little Courous.

"Because I'm the Guardian of the Stars that's way. I'm Alton by the way, and you?" Alton said Ready for a Brawl.

The Two began to fight on even Ground as Alton took charge fast and well, Vexamus who was taken by Surprise got up and dusted himself off as he nods respecting Alton as a Warrior while Meteortron watched from a distent with his Arms cross as Cosma joins him.

"Sir Meteortron, I like too.." Cosma said as she looked around the a little Shocked as she looked at Para, she walked up to her as she looked Para over, "She's as strong as the one we took aboard, but she's Beautiful" said Cosma shadding a Tear as she Teleports Para to the Ship Shocking Meteortron.

"Need I ask why? And what were you going to say?" Meteortron said

"... I will give her a Good Send off, She deserves it" Cosma said as she turns to her Leader as her Eyes grow wide, "OH! I was gonna say Subject Toven is going well, I'm sure he is perfect for my Program" said Cosma as she watched Alton and Vexamus fight serious as Meteortron nod in Victory, just then Vexamus struked Alton in the Eye broking his Googles.

"Aaagh! Bastard!" Alton said as he held his Wounded Eye as Vexamus puts one sword away as he walks up slowly about to slay his Third Warrior by his Sword.

"It was fun Alton, but now I need The Stars" Vexamus said as he swings his Sword as Alton rise his Hand to block as a Gig Blinding Light Blinds Vexamus as it hurt the Eyes of Meteortron along with Cosma who watched as Alton runs to a smaller Ship as he takes off, "Damn you Alton... I'll get you back, I swear it!" said Vexamus as he drops his Sword.

"Hahaha, This one is Intresting, I think I'll like the chase of Cat and Mouse" Cosma said as she Twirl her finger in her hair as she Teleports Herself, Meteortron and Vexamus to the Ship.

In Space: The Ship that Alton jumped on was a small Shuttle as he had a Headstart on Meteortron, he hit the Autopilot Button as he jumped up to see if he can heal his Eye, he looks around for the first aid kit.

"I got careless... I'm so sorry Para" Alton said talking outloud as he pulls out a Spray Can as he easly take a breath to hit his Eye as the Ship started to rock as only part of the Spray hit it, healing part of his Face as the Wound Healed over his Eye as the Cut became a Scar, he ran back to the Console, "What happen? Oh no Meteor Shower, okay time to take over" said Alton taking the Autopilot off as he blast a few away as he hit the Hyperspace Button causing the Ship to go faster.

Meanwhile a Lone Spaceship was beginning it's Landing on the Moon, Earth's Moon, the Two Pilots on Board began to hit buttons and Swiches as they both look at each other with a nod.

"Houston, This is Captain Ashford along with Captain Morgan reporting in, Over" The Man named Ashford said as a voice came through.

"Roger that Captain, Please Survey the Moon with Caution, there have been soner readings of Meteor Showers Activty are in a uproar" The Voice said warning the Two Astronauts.

"Rogers" said Both Captain's said at the same time.

Both Astronauts put on Their Space Suits as they ready to go out on the Surface of the Moon, they checked their Oxygen Levels as both were on the Full Green they opened the door to the Airlock while they both took a deep breath, one of them hit the swich as the Bay Door opened up, Both looked out to View of the Moon as they notice a Old Flag in the Middle as both salute it, they both stared a look nodding to each other.

"Okay our Mission is cleared, we have to see the Damage of the Satellite" Ashford said getting a surprise looked by Captain Morgan as Ashford rise a eyebrow, "What? Let me guess, you assumed we were tasked for something different, Mission Control informed me that a Satellite had lost it's orbit as it crush slowly on the moon, if it's to demage, then then we take it back with us or?" said Ashford as he pickedd up a Box.

"Or what? We have to fix it ourselves? Damn it Jim I'm only a Doctor" Morgan said in Doctor Macoy's Voice as Ashford rolled his eyes holding back a laugh as Morgan nervous laugh, "...Sorry, What can we do if we can't get to fix it before the dark side of the Moon affect us both?" said Morgan in a serious voice as he picked up the second box.

"It is only logical that we get back to the ship, and call it a fail until we can get back to it. Or we can use the the Rockets Magnet to pick up the Object back to Earth" Ashford said as he jumped down as he puts his hands up as Morgan stopped as he looked at his Copilot with a unsure look.

"You okay Captain Ashford?... Over" Morgan said through the Comlink with a worry voice as Ashford shook his head yes.

"Yes everythings fine Captain Morgan, You have to stay and man the Ladder, I'll check the Object and if I need help I'll signal you, over" Ashford said giving a Thumbs up knowing Captain Morgan was a little fearful of the Mission at hand, but he didn't want to say it, "Don't worry this is easy, over" said Ashford as he begins to hop gracefully to what looked like a crushed Satellite.

He got to the Object as he began to look for the broken part as Captain Morgan looked from the Shuttle as his hands shook a little while he boiled it into a fist being mad at himself while he kept a eye on his friend, as Captain Ashford was about to see if he could lift it he notice a light reflect off the rim of the Satellite as he looked away the light got brighter as it caught his gaze again he looked up to see a portal open up, a Ship comes flying through unable to control itself while it crushed on the Surface of the Moon spooking both Men as they looked at the ship, Captain Ashford stood in fear until he found his Courage forcing him to go to the Ship in a strong curiosity making Captain Morgan very scared for his Comrade.

"WHA?!... What are you doing Walter?!" Morgan said shocking Ashford, but then Morgan changed his Com back to Nasa, "Houston!... We have a Major!..." said Morgan as Ashford gave him a stern but Friendly look causing the Man to change back to Their Com.

"Sorry please repeat, There was Static repant your last Transmission Captain, Over" The Voice said.

"Thank you Eric, I just want to see what's in the ship... This is a Great Discovery for Humankind, if we call it in to early, We may in danger whatsever in there" Ashford said looking at the ship as he saw a shadow move as his eyes widen, "Oh my God, There's life on Board" said Ashford to stun for words as the door of the ship slowly came open as a Figure walked out a bit Weakly, it was Alton as he tripped on the Surface Ground making Ashford run to him.

"... I Must... I have to keep moving..." Alton said wearing a Space Suit as he feels a shadow moving to him as he draws his Sword in fear, he points it to Ashford causing the Man to halt in Fear as he holds up his Arms, "Who are you?! Where am I?" said Alton breathing Hard as he eyes mat Ashford's as the Captain compose himself.

"My name is Captain Walter Ashford and you are on the Moon" Ashford said calmly as he moves his hand close to the Sword to show he means no harm, "I am a Human from Earth, I mean you no harm. What is you're name?" said Ashford very calmly as Alton tries to compose himself as a happy grin came on Alton's face.

"Alton... My names Genaral Alton, I have finally made it to the Blue Planet" Alton said as he drops his Sword as he gives a bow to Ashford confusing the Captain, "Please by your Humbleness Captain, I must be allowed to enter your Planet, What i have is a Great Power that I need to give to Your Bravest Warriors, and I believe you to be one of them" said Alton while Ashford Ponders this as a Second Portal Opens up as a Ship blasted the Moon Destroying the Shuttle with Captain Morgan on Board causing both Ashford and Alton looked Horrorfied as it was Meteortron.

"ERIC!" Screamed Ashford as he looked at Alton as he stood shielding Ashford while he throw his arms up as a Translucent Sheild both of them from dubri and Laser Fire as he falls to a knee, "What the hells going on?! Who's that?!" Ashford said while Alton was about to speak as Three Lights beamed in front of them revealing Meteortron with Red Eyes as Red Lightning was shooting out with Vexamus and Cosma right behind him.

"Hello Guardian, I believe you left before you gave me which is mines" Meteortron said holding out his hand while Alton gave a look back at Ashford as he looked at the Evil Trio.

"You want them, go get them Meteortron!" Alton said as he throws a Object so fast it was like he was throwing a fast ball on Earth shocking all four beings as Vexamus charged at Alton who saw the Object fly through space like a shooting star as Vexamus was about to stab Alton as Alton was thrown down as Ashford was hit shocking Alton and Vexamus as the latter stared into Ashford's Brown Eyes as the light left his Eyes, "NOOO!... You were a Brave Man Captain Walter Ashford, I will never forget you" said Alton as he gave a Killing look towards the Trio as cluch his Hands Together glowing into a Bright White Light as a Ball of Energy leaving the Trio on the Moon causing Meteortron to growl in Fury.

"DAMN YOU GUARDIAN!" Meteortron said as he looked to the Earth, "He is no fool, he won't in danger such a Weak Planet with the Planetary Stars, I will throw this Universe Apart until I get my Stars, Mark my Words! I will get those Stars" said Meteortron as the Trio boards his Ship as they fly away hoping to locate Alton again.

Nineteen Years Later on Earth, a Car was seen driving as a Sign says Welcome to Blue Hill California the Woman driving was a Middle Age African American Woman with Glasses on had a smile as she looked at the road from the sign, she pulls up to a Building Parking Lot at a place called the Astro Bay Center, she ten looked over at a Young Man in the Car with her as he took out his Earphones as he gave a smile at the Woman.

"Yes Mom, I hope I didn't miss anything you said" The Boy said as the Mom shook her hand softly making the Boy rise his Eyebrow, "What's wrong?" said The Boy as he undid his Seatbelt, he was wearing a Red Button Shirt over Khaki Pants.

"Nothing Son, I am just looking at a smart Young Man" The Woman said causing the boy to look down shyly, "Before you go Edward, I want you to have a Good Day starting your Internship here" said the Woman to her son Edward as she surprise hugged him causing him to jump as he then hugged her back with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, you were just as excited when Teresa went off to Collage" Edward said rubbing the back of his neck as he opens the door as he Mother shrug her shoulders Sheephishly while he looked back at her as he close the car door, "She said you hugged her so bad she still have Whiplash from that hugged causing his Mother to laugh as he laughed too.

"Edward! Did Teresa really said that? What I can't be proud of you both in my way" The Woman said putting her hands on her hips as she sighs, "Have fun and do your best on your first day. Now I'll be at Blue Hill Genaral Today working, There's a Patiant who has Stage Four Cancer and I like to take a look to see if I can help somehow" said The Woman with a serious look while Edward gave a serious nod.

"Okay Mom, be safe I love you and help that Woman out, see ya later" Edward said wavin his Mother goodbye as she beeped her horn driving off as he walked up to the center, he looks to see the telescope on the Towar while he took a deep breath, "Whew, Okay Eddy, you relize your Destiny as you take one small leap as a Boy Dreaming to one giant leap as a Man Destined for Greatness" said Edward shaking off his Fear as he walked up to the entrance.

As he takes his walk to the door as a Figure of a Guy comes up to the sliding door as it opens up, the Two guys walk by one Another hiting each others Shoulder as they turned to each other with a Apologanic Looks.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" Edward said to the Guy as he look at him, the guy gave a Sheephise smile as he shook his head, the guy was Aaron Carson.

"No I'm sorry, that was my Fault, the Sun was in my eyes and I should have looked where I was going, I was rushing out" Aaron said with a nervous laugh as he put his hand out after relizing the guy was someone new to Blue Hill, "Hi I'm Aaron Carson, are you new to Blue Hill? Nice to meet you and you had a shoved Welcome to town" said Aaron earning a lugh from Edward as well.

"Thanks umm, Aaron right? I'm Edward Thompson nice to meet you dude, but you can call me Eddy that's my nickname that friends call me" Edward said earning a nod from Aaron as he took Aaron's hand and shook it as a Red Pulse came from Their Hands the Two didn't notice as they took it as a shook, "Sorry Bro, mm Mom's Car Seat is leather so there must be Static" said Edward.

"No problem" Aaron said looking at his Phone as it was Vibrating in his hand from Diana, "I have to go meet up with a Friend, welcome to Blue Hill, maybe we can hangout sometime if we run into each other again" said Aaron as Edward nods his hand while Aaron smiled as he walked away answering his phone while Edward walked inside of the Center being hit by the Cold Air of the Air Conditer, he sees a Metal Detector as he saw a desk while a Young Woman walked up to him with her Red Hair in a bun and kind smiled, her name tag said Donna on it, Edward smiled back walking up to her.

"Hi! Welcome to the Astro Bay Center or A.B.C for short, I'm Donna Green" The Woman named Donna said kindly, "How can I help you today?" said Donna in a kind voice.

"Oh yes, I'm Edward Thompson and I'm here to see Professer Anja Singh please, I'm here for the Internship with her" Edward said very clearly as Donna nods while she picked up a clipboard under the desk as she looked through the names as she nods again.

"Ahh yes Thompson W. Edward is it? Yes I have your name, follow me please?" Donna said walking out of her desk as Edward walked up to her, she was wearing a Black Astro Uniform with a Business Skirt on and Black Stockings, she motion him to follow her upstairs as she looked around kinda Surprise, "Welcome to the Outer Expo, please take a seat or walk around while i go and tell Professer Singh you have arrive" said Donna as he nods to her while she walks to find Professer Singh.

"Umm Donna? Is there anything wrong?" Edward said having notice her look surprise as she shook her head with a small smile.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for asking, it was just that there was two more Interns as well, but I guess they got called in or went to the restroom. But I am alright thanks again, wait here please" said Donna walking up to a door typing into a Combination Pad as she scan her Employe Card as it open she walks in.

Edward begin to get amaze at where he was as he walked around, he notice a second room that said the Planetary Room, it was Darker but it had Pictures of the Planets in a lit frame as he walked around wide eye he then heard giggling as he looked over at a bench noticing two people making out the girl notice as she screamed a little causing the boy to jump and look at Edward as the Girl and Boy blush red, it was Ashley and Victor, Peter's Big Brother as Edward cover his eyes nervously waving them off.

"Whoa! I'm sorry you two, I was just looking at the Pictures on the Wall" Edward said blushing as he turned around to get out of there, "Forgive me, I'll see myself out" said Edward walking out like he saw a Ghost, he notice a Picture outside the Planetary Room, it was of Famed Astronaut Mae C. Jemison, seeing her picture got his mind off the Young Couple as he took in the Sights of the Woman, "Wow, that's Ms. Jemison, One day I'll realize my dream like her" Edward said as a Girl joines his side looking at the Picture too, he looked at her being Amazed by her Beauty as they stared at each other making him sweat in a cold room.

"... Hello, I'm Amy Fujigawa nice to meet you" The Girl name Amy said in a kind voice as she took out her hand to shake his as he was frozen in a shy but respectful way, "Umm, it is rude not to introduce yourself too" said Amy trying to break the ice with him as he came out of his stupor as he shook her hand as she giggles at his shyness.

"I'm... umm I'm Ed..Edward Thompson..." Edward said nervous as he heard his Heartbeat, "S..Sorry for staring, it was just I'm nervous to meet the Professer today" said Edward compsing himself.

"It's okay Edward, nice to meet you..." Amy said kindly as she thought about it, "Wait?! You're here for the Internship too, so am I wow small world huh? I heard there was Five of us, but so far it's just us two you know" said Amy, She was wearing a Pink Dress with Brown Cowgirl Boots. she had a Pixie Cut Hairstyle along with Pink Highlights at the tips of her hair as she heard small short claps as she and Edward turn to face who was clapping, it was a guy standing there in a Blue Suit, it appear to be a Boy about There Age.

"Well, well" The Boy said walking up as he looked at Amy as he rubbed his Eyebrows easy, "Did it hurt?" said The Boy looking Amy in the Eyes.

"Huh? Excuse me?" Amy said as Edward rolled his eyes slightly as The Boy Laugh a little as he stepped in front of Edward blocking Amy from him.

"No excuse me Angel, I'm Robert Smith nice to meet ya" The Boy named Robert said in a Polite but Arrogetly as he kissed Amy's Hand, "I was asking if it hurt when you fall from Heaven Angel Face" said Robert as Amy looked dumbfounded as she shook her head as she walked around Robert back to Edward giving Robert the cold shoulder.

"Umm.. Edward, do all guys have to use that line on me? I mean at least you didn't so I can't say all guys, you must be a Gentlman" Amy said giving Robert a Glair as Robert felt foolish and Edward looking dumbfounded while Amy walked back to the doorway Donna used as she sat on the Benched Ladylike giving a glair to Robert making both guys jump.

"Women, am I right my Man?" Robert said as Edward looked at him.

"Yeah... Women" Edward said looking at Amy as he blushed with a smile, "Umm I'm Edward but you can call me Eddy" said Edward looking at Amy as he turned to shake Robert's hand as they shook hands.

"Please to meet you, I'm Robert, but you can call me Bobby" Robert said as he looked around, "Man! I can't wait to realize my dream of becoming a Astronaut" said Robert getting Edward out of his Thoughts.

"Are you here for the Internship too?" Edward said as Robert shook his head yes

The Two guys got to talking, it was a Half Hour Later then Donna walked out giving the three Interns a smile and nod as she walked back downstrars as she close the door, this made the three give a strange look as Professer Singh wealked out with another Young Girl who looked like her, The Three Interns stared a look as The Professer looked at the Three please with what she saw in the three.

"I am Professer Anja Singh nice to meet you all, I am proud to welcome you three" Anja said as the Young Girl joined the Three as she gives a small smile and she looks back at Anja, "Now before I continue, there is a Tale I must first tell you four first" said Anja with a smile as the Three smiled but then they looked at the Extra Girl, "Yes before That, I like to introduce my Daughter Vera, she will be the Fourth Intern, There is a Fifth but He has not showed up yet and I cannot stress this enough, But I like it when I get work done at the time I set" Anja said as the Three nod.

"Excuse me Ma'am, not to intrud, but it has been my dream to meet you ever since i can remember why I love things Space" Edward said causing Anja to give a smile to Edward, "I read your book called 'We Are Not Alone, A tale of Two Worlds' I love that Book and it was the nodge I need to become a Astronaut" said Edward making Amy smiled softly and Anja who smiled and nods to him as Robert exhale softly.

"Ma'am I wanted to go into Space since I was in First Grade, I look forward to learning from you" Robert said earning a smile from Anja and a nod.

"Professer Singh, I like to get started whenever your ready to tell us this tale, because it sounds intresting to hear, and I couldn't wait to get the call from you" Amy said as Anja nods with a smile as she walks up to the Window.

"Thank you all for being here and for your Kind Words" Anja said as she pulls out a Small Continer, she looked up with a Happy but Worried Expression, She sighs and lets out a cough, "The tale I heard from a Wise Man, he told me that long ago theses Stars were born and about to enter Supernova, then a Mercule occured, the Stars was suddenly stopped in time as they took in a Element that ended There Supernova Stage and became what is known as Planetary Stars they took in the very Planets Core and Elements of the Soler System, it was said someone great took in the Stars into a Safe Continer, it was this very Continer" said Anja as she turned around as all four was stunned to see a Old but High Tech Continer.

The Four Looked Stunned and then Robert's Expression turned from stunned Faced to a rise eveybrow, as he stepped up while everyone was looked at him dumbfounded.

"Good one Professer, we get the Joke now" Robert said getting a rise eyebrow from Anja but not amussed by his intrupt her, "Come on Prof, is that a Old Simon Game with a lid on it as a Joke to us Kids" said Robert crossing his Arms as the Three others moved back seeing a glair from Anja as he look back at the others he see their spook faces as he turn to see Anja kind of upset as she walked up to him.

"Do you know Mr. Smith, There are Legends that are True to Their names" Anja said walking to the Bench as she puts the Continer down as she turns to the Four, "You three may think I'm crazy but I need you Four to Wear those during this Internship" said Anja as she points to her Daughter as she Reveals a High Tech bruce on her Wrist, The Color on it was Yellow as Amy looked at it like she saw a Ghost.

"Umm, is that some kind of Chia Pet? What does this have to do with learning about Space?" Amy said examing the Object as The Girl allowed her too, "So where is the Screen? Or is it already done or something" said Amy as Edward looked at it as his Vision began to see a Figure look at him in a Red Spacesuit as it nods to him.

"Whoa! Umm... Can you please explain this more Ma'am? If it's a Joke, you did a good job Professer Singh" Edward said brushing the Vision aside as Anja sighs deeply.

"Okay, this might sound weird at this moment, but it will get weirder as time goes on" Anja turns on the TV as a News Report was on, it appeared to be a old one of a Blue Hall Incident, Anja hit played as it starts up, "Please take it in while i get the other Four Out" Anja said walking back into the doorway as the Video played.

"Today on Blue Hill Evening News, there have been a Attack at The Football Field today as Weird, yes Weird Monsters have Attacked the Football Game, it was lead by a Clocked Figure, until the Power Rangers Team called Terraforce saved the Citizens, that was until a Second time came to the Rescue as well" Chris said Actually glad to hear it, "I For one am glad to hear our town has two teams of Protecters, on scane is our very own Clair Knolten. Clair can you hear us good?" said Chris as the TV Screen went to Clair as she nods with her name appearing.

"Yes I can hear you loud and clear Chris. The Scene behind me is the Studiam, I'm here with a Witness who says he was Amazed at what he saw" Clair said turning to the Witness, it was a Man in a Business Suit he looked to be of Cauasian Descent, "I'm here with the Coach of The Blue Hill Football Team the Running Bulls, Coach Jerry Andrews. Mr. Andrews can you tell us in your own Words what happen and what you Witness sir?" said Clair putting the Microphone close to him so he can talk.

"Yes and Thank you for talking to me, umm It appeared to be two sets of Monsters The Stone Warriors we have been use to, but then a Group of Monster Like Animals mix together attacked" The Man named Jerry whipped his Mouth as he looks at the Football Field, "But it The Power Rangers Terraforce saved us all and Got the People out safety, but then my eyes saw double as a Second Set of Power Rangers helped out, I heard from my fellow Coach, Coach Byron Jackson that the second group was The Power Rangers Jungle Beast of Acaia City" said Jerry getting a nod from Clair who took back the Mic with a surprise look.

"So you are telling me they finally had a Common Enemy, well I'm glad to know there is more then one team of Rangers in the World and I hope if they all meet they get along. Back to you Chris" said Clair as the Video froze mid way as the TV went off.

The Four Youngsters look to see that Anja had return, she walks up to Robert as she hands him the Blue Bruce to him surprising him as he quickly realize what Anja was meaning.

"Wha... What are you serious?" Robert said placing the bruce on his Left Arm as a big grin was on his face, "I always wanted to become a Power Ranger!" said Robert while the Three Teens gave him a stared look as he blush.

"Robert Smith Jr, you are as Cold as a Camot, you will become the Blue Star Squadron Ranger Second in Command of the Team" Anja said as she walks to Amy handing her the Pink Bruce.

"Cool! Watashi wa saiko kyoju o yaru yo!" Amy said excited as she looks at her bruce.

"Amy Fujigawa, you are as Bright as the Stars in the Cosmo, you will become the Pink Star Squadron Ranger" Anja said as Amy blow a big Bubble, Anja walks up to Edward as she gives him the Red Bruce.

"Oh..My God" Edward said somewhat happy as he gave a small smile.

"Edward Thompson, you are a Fiery like a Star going Supernova, you will become Red Star Squadron Ranger Leader of The Power Rangers Star Squadron" Anja said with a big smile as Robert held his Mouth hanged low, Anja walked over to the Continer.

"All there is left is to do is bestow upon you all The Planetary Stars as she opens up the Continer Lid as Five Stars shoot up in the Air as the Four Teens looked amazed at it, each Star was bright in Their Respected Colors as each one had a Planet Represent the Stars, Pink had a Cosmic Body in the Star, Yellow had a Space Storm in it, Green had a Mercury in it, Blue had Neptune in it, and Red had Mars in it, as they flew around each star landed in next to Their Ranger except for Vera, the Yellow and Green Stars stayed Mid Air as they both flew to Two Teens sticking Their Heads out of the Planatary Exibit making Ashley and Victor jumped in Fear.

The Stars each then Glowed Brighter as it fused with Their Rangers as they covered Their Eyes from the Blinding Lights as Their Eyes glowed bright in Their Respected Colors, it was then Victor took Charged running up to the group as they waited to see what he was gonna say holding Ashley's hand who was right behind him scared and shy.

"What the Hell was that?! What did you do to us huh?!" Victor said fixing his Jacket, he then turned to a fearful Ashley as he notice her frown and her Shaken out of Cold as he put his Jacket over, "I need to know... NOW!" Victor demanded a Answer as Edward walked up after thinking it over looking at the Scared Teens as he looked at Amy and Robert.

"He's right Professor Singh, I mean look at them" Edward said pointing to Victor and Ashley, "It was all exciting at first, but as Rangers, we are risking our lives and you haven't told us what's going on" said Edward as he looked at Vera who was looking down with a Frown, he felt bad as she walk to him passing by him as she gives the Yellow Bruce to Ashley as the Latter was to relactent to take it as Vera gave a small smile as she put it on her arm as she tapped her Shoulders.

"But you Five are now Heroes in a way, The Stars Bonded to you Five you have to take the Duty" Anja said being Unsure herself as she thought of what to say, "Hear me out, keep the Morphers, that's what they are called, the Code to Activate them and Transform is to say Star Squadron Ranger Up and you become... Power Rangers" said Anja as she hands Victor his Morpher, Victor slowly takes as he looks to Ashley as she nods to him, he takes in in his Hands, she nods in defeat as she unlocks the Door waving them to let them leave, "... Okay you can go, just know, please think it over I won't keep you here by force, but maybe once you see the Danger maybe you will reconsider... Edward I am counting on you to step up Young Man as the Leader of your Team" said Anja as she sighs deeply as she turns around with Waterly Eyes as she compose herself not to let the Teens see it.

The Five Teens began to walk out due to Edward waving them to go in a Friendly wave, he gives one last look to Vera who kept her eyes on his and then he looks to Anja who had walked back into her Office, he looked down as Amy tapped his Shoulders to come on as he walked down the Stairs to meet his Group.

Meanwhile in Space a Ship Appeared in the Distant as it took Hiding inside one of the Giant Crators on the Moon, inside the Ship had an Army of Soldiers doing add Jobs as Vexamus walks out and bows to Meteortron as he stroke his Chin await to hear his Genaral speak.

"Sir! We have Arrived and dacked in the Crator of the Moon of Earth. I know it's been awhile since we seen that Blue Planet. What are your orders Sir?!" Vexamus said awaiting as Meteortron stood towaring over Vexamus.

"Go to Earth Genaral Vexamus, I know that Snake of a Gravaton Alton Fooled us into thinking The Planetary Stars was lost to us and his disappearing Act was a rused, he hid my Stars on Terra, I... Want... My...STARS!" said Meteortron as Vexamus bowed in Fear as he ran to the Gadget room seeing Cosma fix on a device.

"Cos... Cosma We are back on Earth, correction we are in the Moon of Earth, but non da less we are back" Vexamus said as Cosma smiled softly as she walks up to Vexamus as she takes his Hand as she hands him the Device, "What is this?" said Vexamus still looking at her.

"That my dear Vexamus is a Star Detactor, if the Stars are on Earth then it will know if it is in one place... Good Luck Handsome" Cosma said in a soft but loving voice as she kissed his Masked, Vexamus was Speechless as he teleports down to the Third Rock From The Sun.

Vexamus landed in a Secure Spot, he Actives the Device as Five Lights ding as they looked like Color Coded Star Pings all in one place but statter moving about, he laughed to himself as he jumps sensing a Warrior like Presenses behind him, he turned to see the Eyes of a Man as a Police Woman was with him.

"...You're no Human, I seen those eyes before... Your Dinozen aren't you?" Vexamus said a little excited, "What does a Dinozen what with me hmm?" said Vexamus as The Dinozen Warrior nods to the Officer to get cleared.

"I have no qurrel with you Bioten, I'm... Elgen" The Dinozen Man Revealed to be Maxxor as he doesn't want his real name to be found out, "If you bother at my Terratory, then I'll handle you myself, I'm only here for a friend, so I'll take my leave" Maxxor said as he backs away slowly as he turns around to walk away Bravely turning his back on Vexamus who was shocked by his reaction.

"Don't you dear turn your back on m...me..." Vexamus said as a Strange feeling came over him like he should leave this Warrior a lot as he turned around with Dinosaur like Eyes at Vexamus, "What was your name... Again?" said Vexamus composing himself.

"I Told you... My names Elgen of the Spinosaures Tribe" Maxxor said in a deep cold voice as he walked off to catch up to the Officer Lady, "That was close, he almost made me out... I was foolish to go up to him, but maybe He's right, he will take them out here and now, that leaves Dragoon to me then" said Maxxor to himself as he calms himself down as he looks up to Officer Malone who was waiting on him as he smiles goofy to her.

"What took you so long Max... I was worried" Officer Malone said with a smile but nervous as Max gave a Reassuring Smile as she smiled back.

"... Everything's Fine, we have nothing to worry about" Maxxor said putting his hand on Malone's Shoulder, "Let's get something to eat, I love Broocali Cheese Soup" said Maxxor as he walks up to a Resturant as Officer Malone looks back at where Vexamus was with a worried look as she turns to catch up to Maxxor.

Meanwhile Outside the Astro Bay Center, the Five Teens all seat next to the Fountain as Edward looks to the Sky still trying to make sense of what just happend, he then looks at Victor consuling Ashley who smiled as she was now okay, he smiled glad Their okay as Amy walked up to him with a smile as he smiled at her.

"You know Amy, I know we just mat but, I just wanted to say my dream is to become a Astronaut,and I just throw away my dreams walking out like that because I am a little Scared of what we might face from Stone Warriors, Chimaras, what if we lose?" Edward said as Amy took his Hand, he was surprise but let her, "What are you doing?" said Edward courious as he watch her take his hand.

"Relax Edward, this is something I learn from my Grandfather, he's a Chi Expert, Chi is Life Energy" Amy said as she hit curtain points n Ed's hand as he feels a little better, "There... I can feel that you are not as frearful as before, Fears no good and can be controlled in the Stomach" said Amy as she points to Victor and Ashley, "Now you have to be the Leader and reassure your Team please" Amy said in a quick inpulse as she kissed his cheek as She blush and Edward Blush.

"Okay! I'm not so Scared anymore, haha..." Edward said as he felt a swift in the Wind as he looks around as everything felt slower to him, "What is this feeling, I feel like something really bad is about to happen... OH NO! Amy" said Edward to himself as he pushed Amy on to a soft bush as he flipped back as a laser hit a tree as it crumbled into ash, "What... The.. Hell. Amy you okay?!" Edward said looking at Amy as she stood up with Quickness.

"Over there! Watchout Eddie!" Amy said looking at Vexamus as he walked out slowing observing the Teens while he looked at the Device.

"I know it! Hahaha, The Stars are starting to Bond with you Spiritually, and Soon you will wield all those Powers" Vexamus said putting the Device away as he Draws his Swords, "To bad you won't get that chance!" said Vexamus as he runs to Edward slashing at him while Edward began to dodge it swiftly as Robert ran to as he pushed Vexamus down by surprise.

"Whoa! I knock down a ET... Awesome!" Robert turned to Edward who was getting up, "You good man, here take my hand" said Robert with a slight grin and Edward Returned it standing up, Victor got up but looked back at Ashley who took his hand.

"Okay maybe we can try theses... Morphers out guys" Amy said as Edward and Robert shook Their heads yes.

"Ready Guys?!" Edward said getting his Morpher Ready as Vexamus got up ready to fight, "Star Squadron Ranger Up!" said Edward hitting the Button.

"Star Squadron Ranger Up!" Both Amy and Robert said hitting Their Buttons.

Morphing Phase:

Robert Stood on a Moon like Surface in the Middle of Space with a Murcury was behind as a Comat hit it as a Blue Space like Suit was on Robert it was Dark Blue Suit and Pants with Aqua Blue Gloves and Boots, it was then a Planatary Star marge with His Face making His Helmat as it looks like a Space Helmat but more fitting on his Head with a Star Visor.

"Amy Stood on a Mon Surface in the Middle of Space with a Comat in the Middle of Space as a Second Comat hit it as a Pink Space like Suit was on Amy it was Dark Pink Suit and Pants with a added Skirt, along with Hot Pink Gloves and Boots, it was then a Planatary Star marge with Her Face making Her Helmat as it looks like a Space Helmat but more fitting on Her Head with a Star Visor.  
Edward Stood on a Moon like Surface in the Middle of Space with a Mars was behind as a Comat hit it as a Blue Space like Suit was on Robert it was Dark Red Suit and Pants with Red Gloves and Boots, it was then a Planatary Star marge with His Face making His Helmat as it looks like a Space Helmat but more fitting on his Head with a Star Visor.

Morphing Phase Ends:

The Three Rangers stood Morph as they looked at each amazed at one another's Suit, this cause Victor and Ashley to watch in amazement while Vexamus looked Impress, meanwhile in the Astro Bay Anja was wiping her tears as her Computer brighten up as Three Heart Monitors come on save for Two more Spots that didn't come on, this made Anja nod hoping the Rangers are using the Morphers for good, she typed in the Visor Cam to see who it was they were fighting, she saw Vexamus getting ready to fight.

"That's him, the One Alton told me about" Anja said as she took a pair of Translucent Glasses that had a slash mark in it, "Please be careful Rangers, it is up to you now" said Anja as she held on to the Glasses.

"So you became Power Rangers, big deal" Vexamus said readying his two swords as he looks down for a moment, "... There have been many Rangers before you... And I took some of them down myself" said Vexamus coldly as he ran at them almost like a Ghost shocking the Ranger as he appear in the back of them while he looked at Victor and Ashley.

"G..G..GUYs?! What is he going to do?!" Victor said as his Heartbeat faster then ever as he looked at Ashley, "Run Ashe... RUN!" said Victor making Ashley jump as she tried to make a run as she tripped.

"Aaah! My knee!" Ashley said as Vexamus took this chance to strike at a defeaseless Ashley as Victor looked horrorfied as he hit his Morphers Button.

"Star Squadron Ranger Up!" Victor said loudly as he Transformed

Morphing Phase:

Victor Stood on a Moon like Surface in the Middle of Space with a Mars was behind as a Comat hit it as a Green Space like Suit was on Victor it was Dark Green Suit and Pants with Green Gloves and Boots, it was then a Planatary Star marge with His Face making His Helmat as it looks like a Space Helmat but more fitting on his Head with a Star Visor.

Morphing Phase ends:

Victor ran to in front of Vexamus as he pulls out a Star Blaster stopping both of Vexamus's Swords as the Two Stared at each other.

"Ashley hurry run away please! I can't hold him Forever as Edward and and Robert ran up to punch Vexamus as he teleports out of the way making Eddy and Bobby hit each others Fist as Victor slide under them both to avoid getting hit, while Amy ran up to Ashley and helped her up.

"You okay Ashley? You will be able to run of need be right?" Amy said making sure Ashley is alright first as Ashley nod and then She notice that Vexamus was about to hit either Edward or V ictor as something spark in her.

"I'm good, but now I'm ready to get in the fight!" Ashley said with fire in her heart, "Star Squadron Ranger Up!" said Ashley Strongly.

Morphing Phase:

"Ashley Stood on a Mon Surface in the Middle of Space with a Comat in the Middle of Space as a Second Comat hit it as a Yellow Space like Suit was on Amy it was Dark Yellow Suit and Pants with a added Skirt, along with Yellow Gloves and Boots, it was then a Planatary Star marge with Her Face making Her Helmat as it looks like a Space Helmat but more fitting on Her Head with a Star Visor.

Ashley was now in her Ranger Suit as she took out her blaster and blasted Vexamus back as he hit the Ground Hard as all Five Rangers stood side by side, Anja was watching as all five Heart Monitors was one as she cried tears of joy, she then put on her Ear Piece and Mic as she compose herself ready to help if she can.

"Rangers can you all hear me clearly?" Anja said as the Rangers looked around.

"Yeah I can hear you Prof where are you?" Edward said as he kept his eyes on Vexamus.

"Sure can Professor" Robert said amazed.

"Alright Professor, we can you loud and clear" Amy said with Confidance.

"Umm...nice to meet you" "Victor said kinda Gloomy, but he kept his eyes on Vexamus.

"... Sorry about leaving so fast" Ashley said making the Rangers look down as Vexamus throw a blast to make them look at him as they looked up.

"Enough of talking to the Air, you are going to give me those Stars... Even if I have to walk over your Cold Bodies to get them!" Vexamus said as he snapped his Fingers causing a few Soldiers to Appear, "Tear them apart Astrocons" said Vexamus as the Soldiers growled running after the Newly formed Rangers.

"Okay Rangers, hurry and summon your Weapons now!" Anja's voice said over the com as the Rangers was clueless to what she said as she thought it over, "Wait! Look at your Belt, I'm sending the Weapons to you now" said Anja.

"While the other Four saw Their Belts glow Edward ran at the Soldiers, they were Monster like Beings wearing Battle Armor, Edward blocked a hit then he kicked it sending it into four more Soldiers, as Two almost hit him with their Swords while a Red Light Blinded all three and the Soldiers all cover their eyes, as the light cleared a Red Sword with a Star at the Buttom of the Blade and above the Halt, Edward took the Sword as he nods attacking the Two Soldiers with ease.

"Eddie...?" Amy said softly as a Pink Light emarge as Amy sees a a Sword with a Comet below the Blade and above the Halt, "Let's go Ranger, Charge as she attacked a few Astrocons as the rest nod as a Blue, Yellow, and Green Lights flashed as their weapons appear.

"Nice! A Mace" Robert said giving it a Twirl.

"... Wow a...Hammer" Victor said standing Stoic checking for any remaining Astrocons...

"This is for... Me, cool a Axe" Ashley said giving Victor a shy tilt of her Head, in her helmat she smiled at him.

The Three remaining Rangers follow suit and helped fought off the last few soldiers, with Ease, Robert took on a few Astrocons with his Mace as each hit was like slamming them with a Feather while they flew off like a Fast Ball, Victor took his Hammer hitting a few away as they Disappeared into a Green Aura the few left looked at one another and took off the other way, Victor ran after them as a Yellow Flash knocked the Scared Astrocons down as Ashley posed as she turned around to see a Yellow Flame engolf her foes, this made Vexamus stand up from his Meditating stance getting a rush of Excitment for a good fight as all The Rangers Regroup staring at Vexamus ready to fight.

"You Humans have Impress me truly you have" Vexamus said looking at all Five, "He have picked Five Worthy to bear those Stars, Alton wherever you are, I'll taking those Stars" said Alton as the Rangers look confuse as he charged at The Rangers Clashing with his Sword.

"Arrgh! I don't know who your talking about, but I'm still kicking your butt" Edward said as they stared at each other looking at each other in the eyes, as he saw Green Eyes, "You won't... Win... Metal Head!" said Edward as his Eyes glowed Red for a Second as it turned back to normal as Vexamus was taken back to it.

"You got Sparks kid, it won't be enough" Vexamus said as her can see Edwards Eyes as he losing focus and Edward knocks him down, "... He has.. The Same Eyes as that... Human" said Vexamus to Himself as he stood up, "You Humans can't stop this!" Vexamus said hitting a Button as a Giant Robot Appeared as the Rangers are taken back.

Vexamus jumps into the Giant Robot, The Rangers stood together trying their best to come up with a plan to defeat their Robotic Foe, it was then People began to run in Panic, on top of a Mountain stood a Figure in a Cloked and Hood staring at the Battle with Their Arms Cross... To Be Continue.

Next Chapter! The Rangers Struggle to stop Vexamus and his Robot, it is then the Rangers come up with a Fool Proof Plan to take him out, tuen in next time to see it unfold.

Chapter 2: Take Off! Part 2

Author's Note: I'm glad to be back! And I missed Writing all together, oh man, I planned on this Story Last Year to be in the Same Time with my First ever Story Power Rangers Terraforce, so this Exist along with that story and Vice Verse, I hope you enjoy this Story, if you notice a few People in it, please let me know what you think of that, please Red and Review. Also if you like to give a Monster of the Week please do, it will help out a lot. here is the Character List, and as always!...Have Fun

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance: Race:

Bio:

Author's Note 2: Also! I wanted to say i am SO Happy to be back online writing more stories, and i was meaning to make a New Chapter for Terraforce as my Comeback Chapter, but I was very excited to get this story out after I really Stuck to it, so Please Enjoy Power Rangers Star Squadron and as always May The Power Protect You All.

Power Rangers Star Squadron Character List:

Name: Edward (Eddy) Thompson

Ranger Color: Red Ranger Weapon: Red Star Sword

Zord: Red Space Ship/Mach

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Personality: Driven to goal, Naturel Leader, Outgoing, and Kind Hearted.

Hobby: likes to Hike, Karate, Fixing Things, Builds Model Rocket.

Appearance: Short Faded Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Red Jacket over a Black T-Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans, Red and White Sneakers Family: Karen Thompson (Mother-Doctor), Walter Ashford (Father-Astronot), Teresa Thompson (Twin Sister-Collage Student).  
Race: Human-African-American

Bio: Edward Moved to Featherston City a half hour away from Blue Hill, he gets a chance to work with His Favorite Scientist/Author to work with her at the Astro Bay Center, he takes this chance and he becomes the Red Star Squadron Ranger and Protects his city from Evil.

Name: Robert (Robbie) Smith Jr

Ranger Color: Blue Ranger Weapon: Blue Gravity Mace

Zord: Blue Rocket

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Personality: Arrogent but kind hearted,

Hobby: Ride Skateboards, Build Model Rockets

Appearance: Black Short Shaggy Haircut, Grey Eyes, Blue Jacket Family: Robert (Rob) Smith Sr (Father-Judge), Daria Smith (Mother-Lawyer), Cassie (Cass) Smith (Younger Sister-High School).  
Race: Human-Italian-American

Bio: Robert moved to the Town in order to work with the top Scientist/Author to realize his dream to work for Nasa, he becomes the Blue Star Squadron Ranger.

Name: Victor (Vic) Powell

Ranger Color: Green Ranger Weapon: Green Quaser Hammer

Zord: Green Star Rover

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Shy Person, Lone Wolf Nature, Goth Attetude

Hobby: Hanging out with Ashley and his Little Brother, Writing Music and playing his Guitar

Appearance: Black Shaggy Hair, Blue Eyes, Green Jacket over a Green T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Green and Black Sneakers. Family: Mary Powell-Howler (Mother-Writer), Christopher Howler (Step Father-Anchorman), Peter Howler (Younger Brother- Elementry Student) Race: Human-Cucasian-American

Bio: Victor is a Shy Lone Wolf Type of Guy, but he is also a Guiter Player and Singer in his Band called "The New Tomorrow". He lives in Blue Hill with his Mother, Step Father, and Little Brother, he became fast friends with his Step Father's Coworker's Daughter Ashley, he becomes the Green Star Squadron Ranger.

Name: Ashley (Ashe) Knolten

Ranger Color: Yellow Ranger Weapon: Yellow Nova Axe

Zord: Yellow Shuttle

Gender: Female

Age: 16 turning 17

Personality: Shy Girl who's very Kind Hearted and Down to Earth,

Hobby: Dancing, Reading the Weather

Appearance: Long Brown Hair with a Hair Pin of Hello Kitty, Brown Eyes, Yellow Jacket over a Yellow T-Shirt, Skinny Acid Jeans and White Tennise Sneakers Family: Clair Knolten (Mother-Anchorwoman), Tom Knolten (Father-Mailman), Race: Human-Hawaiian-American

Bio: Ashley is a Shy Girl who only been in Blue Hill for a short time, she mat Victor through Their Parent's work together and became Fast Friends, She's very Shy until she gets on the Dance Floor and she turns into a different Person, She becomes the Yellow Star Squadron Ranger.

Name: Amy Fujigawa

Ranger Color: Pink Ranger Weapon: Pink Cosmo Saber

Zord: Pink

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Personality: Upbeat and Positive Attude

Hobby: Likes to write Poems, Chew Gum

Appearance: Black Pixie Cut with Pink Highlights, Green Eyes, Pink Jacket over a Pink T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Hot Pink Sneakers. Family: Kentaro (Kenny) Fujigawa (Father-Music Teacher), Samantha Mason-Fujigawa (Mother-), Kimberly (Kim) Fujigawa (Younger Sister-High School Student), Mason Fujigawa (Younger Brother-Elementry School Student) Race: Human- Japenase-American

Bio: Amy moved to the City of Featherston City with her Family from Chicago, She's very Booksmart and becomes a Intern of Professer Singh, She becomes the Pink Star Squadron Ranger and protects her City.

Mentor and Allies Character List:

Name: Anja Singh Gender: Female

Age: 46 or 47

Personality: Serious when working, good hearted person

Hobby: Writing, Building Equpment

Appearance: Long Black Hair with a little Grey wrapped up in a Bun, Almond Brown Eyes, Women's Bange Buiness Suit under a White Lab Coat and Brown female Shoes.  
Family: Rajash (Ex Husband-Lawyer), Vera Singh (Daughter-Intern and Student), Sanjay Singh (Son-Elementry Student).  
Race: Human-Indian-American

Bio: Anja has been a successful Author earning a Job at the Astro Bay Center, she becomes the Mentor of the Power Rangers Star Squadron due to becoming the Starlight Guardian and she begins to instrut the Rangers to protect Their City and the World.

Name: Vera Singh

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Personality: Strong Willed

Hobby:

Appearance: Long Black Hair in a Twist to her Back, Brown Eyes under her Glasses, White Sweater with Black Strips, Brown Skirt over Black Stockings and Black Dress Shoes Family: Anja Singh (Mother-Professer), Rajash Singh (Father-Lawyer), Sanjay Singh (Younger Brother-Elementry Student).  
Race: Human-Indian-American

Bio: Vera is the Daugther of Professer Anja and she helps her out a lot including Ranger Duty like stuff, She's very Open Minded but doesn't make friends easy and can sound concesded, but she means well.

Name: Peter Howler Gender: Male

Age: 7

Personality:

Hobby: Video Game Playing, Hanging out with his Big Brother Victor and Friend Jaime, Karate

Appearance: Slick Brown Shaggy Hair, Hazel Eyes, Black T-Shirt under a Grey Hoodie, Dark Blue Sweatpants, Black Lighting up Sneakers Family: Mary Powell-Howler (Mother-), Christopher Howler (Father-Anchorman), Victor Powell (Older Brother-High School Student).  
Race: Human-Hispanic American

Bio: Peter is a Energy Boy who likes to play Video Games and Basketball along with Karate, he is more talkive then his Older Brother Victor, but he gets scared quick but keeps up a brave face for his Friends and Brother.

Enemies Character List:

Name: Meteortron Gender: Male Personality: Caluting Thinker, Noble

Appearance: Big and Tall Male Humanoid, Red and Brown like Lava Bulky Armor, Race: Bioten

Bio: Meteorton has been searching for the Fable Power Stars, he comes upon a planet of it's Guardian only to miss it and in Anger Destorys the Planet, the Stars make it to the Third Planet from the Sun called Earth and that's his next Target.

Name: Vexamus

Gender: Male

Personality: Warrior Spirit, Loyality

Appearance: Male Humanoid, Hightech Silver Ninja Armor, Race: Bioten

Bio: Vexamus comes from a Warrior Tribe on Biotena, skilled in Hand to Hand Combat and Sword Combat, he chose to fight on Meteortron's Side and helped Lead his Army.

Name: Cosma

Gender: Female

Personality: Wise, Inteligent

Appearance: Female Humanoid, Long Flowing Hair, White Glowing Eyes, Female Battle Armor. Race: Bioten

Bio: Cosma is a Warrior Sciencetist who sides with Meteortron, she helps with supplying him with Monsters and Weapons, she also wants to Travel to Earth to see what it is like.

Astrocons: Foot Soldiers


	2. Chapter 2 Take Off! Part 2

Power Rangers Star Squadron

Chapter 2: Take Off! Part 2

Last Time on Power Rangers Star Squadron!:

"Arrgh! I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm still kicking your butt" Edward said as they stared at each other looking at each other in the eyes, as he saw Green Eyes, "You won't... Win... Metal Head!" said Edward as his Eyes glowed Red for a Second as it turned back to normal as Vexamus was taken back to it.

"You got Sparks kid, it won't be enough" Vexamus said as he looks in Edwards Eyes he starts to lose focus and Edward knocks him down, "... He has... The Same Eyes as that... Human" said Vexamus to Himself as he stood up, "You Humans can't stop this!" Vexamus said hitting a Button as a Giant Robot Appeared as the Rangers are taken back.

Present Day Now:

STARSQUADRON

The Rangers were Overwhelm by the Force of Vexamus and his Fighting Robot, Vexamus laughs Evilly Shooting out Missiles and Lasers, the Figure watched on from afar not moving from the Spot, but the figure notice that even though the Rangers are running they are standing strong against Their Foe.

"They are impressive, The Stars choice Wisely I believe," The Figure said in a Male Voice looking as he notices something in the Window that caught his eye, "Wait?! She's still there? No! I have to continue watching" said The Figure distress watching in horror under his cloaked Hood.

Vexamus begin to rampage in his Robot eyeing the Rangers as they try to take cover while Vexamus laughed hard, the Rangers regrouped behind a Boulder looking at the robot.

"Damn! That Robot is going to tear us up in half!" Robert said Scared trying to compose himself he looked up to Edward, "Any bright ideas Red Leader?" said Robert sharing a look with Edward who looked up at the Robot as he notice a weakspot expose as he stodd up with hope.

"... I think we have our window.." Edward said causing the group of four to look at him, "Listen up! Robert, you and Amy will distruct that bozo on the right while Ashley and Victor take the left, keep him on you while I hit the Expose spot on the Robot" said Edward making his team nod except Victor and Amy as she stood up.

"Are you sure Eddie, what if he catch you on that thing? He might... He might..." Amy said while Ashley pats Amy's shoulder causing her to look at Ashley.

"... Have faith in him... Like he has faith in us" Ashley said obvisely Nervous.

"You can do this man... Just don't get stomped by this guy, okay Dude?" Victor said trying to hide that he's Scared that made Edward nod.

"I believe in you all, let's take the Bastard down..." Edward said turning to Vexamus's Robot, "... Together! As Power Rangers, move out" said Edward sure it will work as he moves his hands to signal the others to go to their route, The Rangers took the spot as Vexamus takes a look at Edward being the sole one standing up to him.

"He is a brave one... But very foolish" Vexamus said thinking to himself, he takes the com, "Red Ranger! I don't know if you're Brave or Foolish, but if you think you can take on my Mach then I pinged you wrong as a Warrior!" said Vexamus smugly laugh then blasted by Laser fired from Amy and Robert.

"Try this on for size Tin Can!" Robert said yelling as he fired more as Amy joined him.

"Yeah! Not as Strong as we thought, huh?!" Amy said firing while she nods to Edward to keep going, this cause Vexamus to shield his Vision from the Laser Fire until he was bombarded with more Laser fire from the left.

"Over here! You rejected recycling bin" Victor said Excited and full of energy, this cause Vexamus's Mach to go back almsot hitting the Building, but then Edward ran behind him as he jumped up high onto the back of the Mach making it set up right.

"Those pesky rangers... Are getting on... MY NERVES!" Vexamus said hitting a few buttons making the Arms turn into Cannons making the Four Rangers nervous, but then they saw Edward get on top, "Now! I will take you all out! The Stars belong to Meotrtron!" said Vexamus charging the Attack while Edward begin to slash at the Exposed Spot more making the Mach start short wiring as well as smoke, "What the hell?! Those Rangers didn't damage the Mach to much... Unless..." Vexamus said thinking as he notice the Four Rangers and not Red.

"Now we got you...! Get off our! OUR PLANET!" Edward said still hitting the Spot as the Mach begin to Shake more and more, "Whoa! Get on doggie!" said Edward as he flew off hitting the ground as the Mach's Arm hit the Building slightly hitting the edge of the Building on the Roof causing the People to run out, this cause the Figure to jump down to the ground pulling out a Com Pad as he hits the Panel of a Red Jet that turned Green.

Meanwhile in the Middle of the Ocean a Ripple was seen as something was rising out of the Sea, it was a Fortress with Two Giant Latter S's on them with Five Doors each marked One to Five, the cargo door opened with the Big One on it as a Ship flew out at high speed on autopilot, it flew over the sea while the door closed and submarged back into the sea.

Meanwhile in the city Vexamus was still trying to maintain control over it, he hit a button causing the robot to stop it's rampage as it looked to shut down, then it rised back up in full power as the Five Rangers reunited.

"Damn! That thing won't stay down" Robert said as Victor and Robert helped Edward up, "What now fearless leader?" said Robert with worriedness in his voice while Edward thought it through.

"I can try to get on his back again, but this time he will expect it" Edward said noticing something closing into them he looked confusing his teammates, "What the hell...?" said Edward making the team look too as it was coming in fast.

"Now that the robot is back to normal, I can crush! Those rangers... Huh?" Vexamus said noticing the Rangers looking at something, he turned the Robot to the spot they were looking at as Red Lasers shot at him knocking him back a little, "What?! They have reinforcements?!" said Vexamus in a rage as the Red and White Ship came to complete stop as the Cockpit opened and a figure jumped in, Vexamus notice his attire causing him to smrik in his Helmet as he knew who it was, as for the Rangers they were shocked seeing the plane.

"Time to see how these work now... I'm coming Good Doctor" The Figure said pulling his Hood off revealing Alton as the ship flew up confusing them all as it began to change, "Vexamus, you've gone to far now" said The Figure known as Alton said madly.

The Ship changed by the front and back sepurate as the back twisted around as it formed it's legs while the Wings opened revealing the arms on it's side while the cockpit came down showing a robot head it looked humanoid with an Astronaut look and the mouthplate was closed, the ship came together as the legs opened as it lands and posed as it's eyes glowed yellow looking at Vexamus.

"I will handle this fool, you five make sure the humans inside are alright!" Alton said with his voice through their coms making the five surprise as Vexamus laughed.

"Well, well, well! Look at what the Metour Storm dragged in here, good to see you again..." Vexamus said grinning slyly, "Alton! Lives...! Not much longer now that his in the fight again" said Vexamus while the Robot draw two Kevler like swords covering his Robotic hands while Alton draw a single sword for the Robot as it got in a Samurai Stance, he moved making Vexamus move from the building for safety as the Rangers ran for the building as Ashley stopped to look.

"He moved on purpose so we can get in the building without Vexamus stopping us... Maybe we can trust him, guys" Ashley said noticing she was alone as she ran to catch up to her teammates.

The rangers ran inside to see some people hurt and others helping they looked scared and terrified as the rangers raised their hands in a peaceful way.

"Okay People, we are the... Err, Power Rangers Star Squadron, wed are here to rescue you and to get you to safety quickly" Edward said assuming the leader role as Donna stood up looking around.

"Please! We need help and I need to get this girl to a doctor, please help us!" Donna said in a panic as they all nod running to her, as they look it was a small girl no older then about Seven or Eight years old, Edward looked to Pink and Yellow.

"Err, Pink and Yellow! Tend to both of them, and Blue and Green look for anymore that might be hurt and unresponsive, let's move it team!" Edward said as they all nod.

"Right! Red Leader" They all said as they ran around the Center looking for injured people as Edward notice Professor Singh as she held her shoulder in pain, but despite the pain she was happy to see her Rangers helping.

"Good to see the Power Rangers!" Anja said winking at Edward while he walked over knowing she's keeping her cover about not knowing him, "I need your help! My daughter was knocked out! By the debrie, please help me!" said Anja as Edward nods running up the stairs to notice Vera uncousice on the floor as he notice through the hole in the cieling Vexamus and Alton fighting, he took a deep breath and ran for Vera.

"Vera? Come on Vera speak to me, it's Edward" Edward said placing his hand on Vera's neck to check for a pluse, he sighs happy feeling a pluse as he throws the pieces of rubble off her while he picked her up bridely style as Anja watched she was relife knowing her daughter is alright seeing Edward nods walking gently with her, "She's okay Ma'am just a little banged up, but she will be fine though" saud Edward while they both ran out as Donna ran up to the Duo.

"Professeor! I called for rescue, but bad news is that they can't get through because of the Two Giants outside, But they are sending a Helicopter on the west side away from the battle" Donna said causing Anja to nod and smile as she pat the young woman's shoulder.

"Good job Donna, now we just need to get the people to safety" Anja said clapping her hands as she thought about something, "Okay! Every able body Adult listen up, help the Rangers carry the injured while they protect us from that Alien, let's move to the west of the building there will be a helicopter waiting for us... They may not be the Terraforce team, but they are heroes and I beileve in them all" said Anja smiling confidently causing the Five Rangers to smile with tears in their eyes under their helmet from their mentors encourgeing words.

Meanwhile outside the Two Robotic Warriors was battling it out causing the trees and landscape to shake, just than Alton notice the people fleeing to the words as he nptice on his rader there was a helicopter coming.

"Good job Rangers the Stars choose right, now I can go all out on this fool" Alton said as the Mach gets ready, the Two robots charged at each other at full speed as Vexamus slice at Alton who dodged under the robot's attacked as he takes his sword and strikes Vexamus's Robot as it sparks going back as it jumps in the air as the Blades on his swords coming down, "I got you now, this is for my Planet" said Alton as the Mach strikes his sword into the groud as he takes both blades of Vexamus's Blades.

"What?! No way! Let me go" Vexamus said as Alton broke both blades as he sucker punched The Robot as it grabs it's Sword slacing at Vexamus's Robot as sparks and smoke was left on it, "No, no! NO!" said Vexamus as the controls sparked a caught fire as Alton's Sword glowed bright orange.

"Now! Let's end this! Vexamus, this is for my BROTHER!" Alton said as the Mach ran while it's after boosters came on as the Mach lifts up in the air as it spined as a Moon appeared behind him, "Crescent Moon! Dance!" said Alton as the Mach slice through Vexamus's Robot as a lightning Strike came through it as it falls front face as Vexamus jumps out, Alton notice and jumps out as the Mach jumps up and change back to a Ship and flew away, thre Two Warriors stared at each other.

"Good to see you Alton, I was beginning to think we got you" Vexamus said crossing his arms, "So where were you? We search through a few known Galexies knowing where you might hide... So we came in strong" said Vexamus as Alton's eyes wide then narrowed as he was about to charge as they hear something as they turned around to the noise, it was a police Officer revealed to be Officer Bryan Carson pointing his gun at the two Aliens.

"Freeze! Don't either of you move damnit, I don't know why you both attacked the Astro center, but I don't care what planet your from, you can't attack our planet and get away with it!" Bryan said while Vexamus and Alton looked at each other and back at Bryan as Alton was scared for Bryan being hurt by Vexamus while Vexamus raised his hands up shocking them both, "I said freeze! I don't want to shot you! Or your friend" said Bryan pointing at Vexamus.

"... I would love to stay and see what your puny weapon will do, but... I got a flight to catch... NOW!" Vexamus said as a huge Blue Green light engolfed him as Bryan fired his gun it bounch off Vexamus's Armor, Vexamus laughed as he teleported away as Bryan turned to Alton a little scared.

"... Don't be scared, I'm not your enemy kind sir" Alton said in a calm matter noticing his name on his uniform, "Carson, Sir Carson, that was a dangerous being called Vexamus, please I must regroup with the Power Rangers" said Alton as Bryan felt a little safe when he heard that.

"P..PO...Power Rangers? You are a friend of their's?" Bryan said as Alton nods slowly calmly, "The Power Rangers are friends of the Earth and if your with them... Then you are my friend as well, go... Go before I change my mind and before my partner show up" said Bryan lowering his gun as Alton turned to run.

Meanwhile there was at least three helicopters, two being rescue copters and one news copter, thed Medics came with streachers ready to take the injured on board Two fity on one helicopter while the one with Vera in it Anja got on with her before wispering something to Edward as she looks back at him with a nod and he nods back while the Rescue Helicopters took the Injured and family members flew off to safety while a reporter jumped out of the News Helicopter she was a Blonde Hair Grey Eyed Woman she kinda look like Taylor Swift as she ran towards the Power Rangers.

"Hey! Can you five please speak to me about what was going on here? I'm Melody Rivers with Blue Hill News, can I get your statement, please?" The Reporter named Melody said with hopeful eyes, "I could be interviewing Future Models at Featherston High School, but I said HEY! Melody try to talk to Super Powered Aliens... Good Idea Rivers" said Melody to herself nervous but holding her own as she waves her Microphone in each of Rangers Faces as they point to the Red Ranger as Melody smiled looking at him.

"... Umm, I'm the Red Ranger and Leader of my Team" Edward said walking up as leader.

"Oooh! But there is three other Ranger teams, what is your team called? You don't have the same suits as the Terraforce Team" Melody said kindly.

"Well the Terraforce Team are heroes, as we won't stand in their way or any other teams, but we are called The Star Squadron Team, Humans against a Group of Rogue Aliens" Edward said causing his team to show emotions in their own way, Robert Confidently cross his arms, Victor mimink Robert's Croos arms, Amy posed for the Camera and Ashley shyly rubbed her foot in the ground looking away, "But, in Power Rangers Fashion, I must go and so must my team, forgive us" sai Edward nodding to his team as they ran back to the battle, Melody was about to give chese until her Camerawoman stopped her noticing that was where the robots was fighting.

"Okay... You're right Gina, they don't pay us enough to handle monsters" Melody said as they walked back to the Coptor.

STAR SQUADRON

Meanwhile The Rangers ran back into the wooded area causing The Robert and Edward to shout high fiving each other allowing Victor to join in, the Girls shared a hug cheering.

"So what now fearless leader?" Robert said in excitement.

"Our mission, The Professor entrusted us with it and she told me we have to get to Featherston City, but first we have to find someone named Alton" Edward said thinking it through as Victor looks up at the Robot.

"Is that Alton right there causing the team to look up at what Victor was pointing at it.

"Good! We found Alton, Featherston Cities a half hour from here" Ashley said as they begin to walk.

"You are right about the Anja, she entrusted you Five with the Stars, but you still have to learn who I am" The Voice said as they looked to the Real Alton causing them to go into a fighting stance, "I'm Alton, The Guardian of the Stars Alton" said Altoncausing TRhem to drop their guards making them.

"You were the one that pilot that Ship, thank you" Amy said while Alton nods, "What's in Featherston City?" said Amy.

"That's where the True HQ of Star Squadron is" Alton said reaching out his hand making the other leery, "Take my hand, and I'll take you five to it, I hope Anja joins us soon" said Alton as Edward took his hand, then Amy, Victor, Ashley and Robert Last they disappeared in a bright white light shooting into the air and flying lke a shooting Star.

Meanwhile back at Meteortron's Ship.

Vexamus teleports back in as the Soldier nods to him, as he gets to the Throne Room of the deck as he goes to one knee seeing Meteortron checking the Battle as he turns his chair to Vexamus while Vexamus looks away in sheme.

"You had those Terrens in your grip, you could have killed them in three lifetimes, you should've won!" Meteortron said standing up throwing a axe at the wall making a Astrocon's to jump as they jump to the other side in fear walking fast, "... But, you made up for it by revealing that Alton is indeed on this Planet, along with a Dinozon Warrior, I assumed that he tried to get away from war, but war found him" said Meteortron causing Vexamus to look up at him.

"Yes sir, will we inform King Dragoon of this revealation to make an Allience, of sorts" Vexamus said calmly as he sees Meteortron raise his hand for him to rise up.

"... No, the only reason we are on good terms with that Lizard is because we are staying out of his way, go to Med Bay and get checked for any injuries you may have been dealt" Meteortron said walking past him as he walked out the door as he looks back at Vexamus, "Oh and before I forget, my Shen-Daughter is here looking for you, you should go say hello" said Meteortron walking away while Vexamus smiled under his helmet as he walks out, he sees Meteortron walking away to the deck as he ran the otherway to Med Bey, he opened the door watching Cosma hugging a Young Humanoid Girl as they look to see Vexamus take his Helmet off revealing a Humanoid Males Face smiling as the young girl ran to him and hugged him tigtly.

"Oooh! My little Star Princess, why didn't you tell me you be here on ship" Vexamus said kissing his Daughter on the cheek while Cosma walks up, "Hello my dear Cosma, you looking like a Star glowing over a planet" said Vexamus kissing Cosma on the lips while the Young girl smiles backing up.

"Daddy! Mommy and I had fun on that Planet, does Uncle Tron has to attack so soon" The Young girl said causing her Parents to share a look then back to her, She was wearing Armor just like her Father except for her Mask, she has long flowing Black Hair like her Mother but she looked more Human with her Eyes looking like her Father's.

"As much as I like to say no, but he's Stars are on this planet, he needs them Sweetheart" Vexamus said causing the Girl to pout, "I'll talk to him about showing mercy on this world, okay? Anything for you Nebula" said Vexamus to his Daughter causing her to smile, "As much as Meteortron is a Warlord, he is the reson me and Cosma got married and had Nabula, my rising Star Princess" said Vexamus to himself.

" **Genaral Vexamus, Chief Enginering Dr. Cosma and Little Ruler Nabula report to deck** " Cummancation Astrocon said over com.

"Let's get going, Cosma, you look great, Nabula put your helmet on, let's roll" Vexamus said as they walked out as Nabula did what she was told putting on her helmet,

Meanwhile The Rangers and Alton arrived at the Base as he walked out, the Rangers looked around at amazement of the Base it looked like a Space Ship but had a lot to the wondering eye as each Ranger took of their helmets.

"Welcome to the Space Port, it was the name Anja picked out. This is where you will train and fight against Meteortron and his Forces, also to learn more about this powerful enemy and the threat they pose" Alton said turning to the Rangers who was still gazing around the Base, Alton's Expression from serious to annoying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you all, your New Defenders, The Power Rangers Star Squadron" said Alton to himself as he smiles thinking back to his Planet as the Rangers reminded him of his Students on Gravton, he heard a beep alerting him and the Rangers as Anja's name showed up on screen, he hit the Button as Anja was shown in a room as she smiles.

"Hello Alton, I'm glad you came to defend the team, we! Both had time to build up" Anja said looking around as she showed Vera sleeping still while the Team was happy she was okay, "Vera had a concussion, but she is okay, she's out of the danger zone and I'm glad Edward followed my directions, I just wanted to check to see if youy all made it, Alton please go easy on them, tell them their Mission, I'll join you all soon. Okay I got to go, goodbye" said Anja with a smile as she shut off the feed as Alton turns around to them and sighs.

"Alright Rangers, this is going to be a long story, you might want to sit down, this will be good" Alton said with a grin.

"Okay, lets hear this sad tune" Victor said taking a seat while the others took a seat with him while Alton walked up to them thinking of a way to say it, he paced trying to say it clearly, he thought it through.

"Ahh! Okay listen, as you know the Stars you've all have coursing through you now is very Powerful, and evil beings like Meteortron would want it and own it, so he can take over the Universe" Alton said in a serious tone as a Ranger raised her hand being Ashley.

"What makes Meteortron and he's army evil? I mean we get why, but what has he done for us to fight him?" Amy said causing the team to turn to Alton while she had a somber look, "... After all, I have a cousin name Ryuichi, he was a rowdy kid growing up, but he wasn't evil he was a troublemaker, but our Grandfather Shino strighten him out and... He is doing well in Katstown making friends, I talked to my Cousin Mariko and she couldn;'t believe how caring her Brother's friends care for him and how he cares about them, he also has a Girlfriend who is just as cool as Mariko" said Amy with a Warm Kind Smile.

"Katstown huh? That's where that Kamen Rider Brawler's from, I got a Cousin that goes there, she said he's Badass and she's a fan of his style" Robert said leaning on his chair.

"Kamen Rider Brawler? Does he like fighting... He sounds scary" Ashley said putting her head down while Victor patted her shoulder causing her to smile.

"Why would you been scared Ashe? You got a Fable Star powering you, I bet he be afried of you!" Victor said causing a small laugh coming from Ashley, Victor and Robert while Alton was getting annoyed, Edward notice.

"Hey! Guys, we have a Mission to attend too, can we get back on thoughts" Edward said causing the three to get serious while Amy was impress, "Please continue Alton, we are sorry, I';m sure Meteortron is dangerous, at least... I know Vexamus was holding back on us when he fought us... He could have killed us right there and then... But didn't, so I want to be ready" said Edward earning a smile from Amy and Alton.

"That's the spirit, but yes they have fought wars on other planets, taking what they think is theirs, in the end they destory the planet that they deem not of interest... I am scared to think my planet may have been one of them" Alton said somber voice causing the Rangers to look down, he looked back up to see them looking sad but edger to fight, Alton looked at Edward's eyes, "Those eyes! I seen them before, no, it can't be I am just seeing what I want see" said Alton to himself thinking back to the Moon.

Meanwhile at the Emergency Room Anja went to get some coffee as Two Doctors walked up to her, she turned noticing the Two Doctors, one was a Male Japanese-American Doctor and a Female African-American Doctor.

"Hello, sorry if I'm blocking the Coffee Machine" Anja said respectful moving out the way as they both raised their hands in kind.

"No, you are alright Professor Singh, I'm Dr. Karen Thompson, nice to meet you" Karen said shaking Anja's hand as she nods, "And this is my Colleague" said Karen letting him by as he moves up respectful.

"I'm Dr. Mako Fujigawa, I was called here to Blue Hill because in my hometown of Katstown there's been a rise of Teenagers being put into comas" Mako said shaking Anja's hand causing her to look worried.

"Should I be worried about my daughter Vera? Is it growing problem?" Anja said unable to sip her coffee calmly.

"No worries, see I was called in because they were unresponive, but after checking on your Daughter and eight year old Karla, they are both fine, just was hurt by dubrie" Mako said patting her shoulder, "Vera is a strong healthy girl, she will bve fine, she might have to stay over night to be observe for her head injury" said Mako getting a Coffee.

"Oh good, good" Anja said walking up to Doctor Thompson as something hit Anja, "Oh! Dr. Thompson?! Remember me? I'm the in charge of the internship for your Son, Edward Thompson, right?" said Anja while Karen thought it through as she relize shaking her head yes.

"Oh my God! Yes, I'm sorry we had to meet up like this though, how's Edward doing on his first day... OH MY GOD! Is he okay?!" Karen said also relizing the attacked happened near Edward.

"He's okay! In fact he is a natural born leader, he and the other interns stepped up and help people get out safely, I made sure to get them out and I sent them... To where the internship really is... In Feartherston City, I'll give them their jobs tomerrow" Anja said reassuring Karen, Edward turned away from his group to sneeze and rub his ear softly.

Meanwhile back at the Rangers while Edward sneeze he also wiped his eyes along with the Rsngers hearing the tale from Alton, they all rosed up.

"You can count on me to fight for Earth and Gravaton, I won't waver from my duty" Edward said.

"Yeah, I won't stop until Meteortron is gone, in Gravaton's honor and Earth" Amy said.

"If I can make it through a fight with someone toying with us, then yes I will fight this bogus Warlord Meteortron and his stickup their butts forces" Robert said.

"Count me in, Earth isn't the only planet in need of Power Rangers" Ashley said.

"I'm in, this is the edge I need! Rock on!" Victor said being nodge by Ashley as she glared, "... I mean, for Earth and Space..." said Victor blushing.

To Be Continue...

Tune in Next Time to find out what happens on Power Rangers Star Squadron!

Chapter 3: Earth Takes a Stand

Preview: Alton tells the Rangers about their Megazord and what each Zord can do and what they will do,the Rangers also must come to the aid of Earths Army who decides to enter the Battle to take on Meteortron's newest Soldier, can the Rangers defeat this New Threat and New Unexpecting Ally.


	3. Chapter 3 Earth Takes a Stand

I do not own Power Rangers except for the OC, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider they are owned by Saban, Husbro, Toho.

I would like to thank Stormiues, LovingGinger30 and Decode 9 for Leo Sampson, Christina, and Nebula Respectfully for their OC.

I like to thank Stormasius for submitting Leo Simpson.

I hope everyone had a good and bless Thanksgiving

I like to give a shout out to my friend The world of chaos because he has helped out a lot and i want to thank everyone who has ever helped me with my stories, you guys are the best and I have never forgot your help and I like to also thank KuroganeBlade he has submitted a character for this story as well and will be revealed soon.

Chapter 3: Earth Takes a Stand

The Newly Appointed Power Rangers Star Squadron listen in on Alton's mission, he lets them tour the Space Port, he tells them all they need to know while they wait on Anja's arrival and Vera's recovery time, Alton showed them the training and weight lifting ground for them and the World View that shows them the cams that shows different areas in case of an attack.

"And this is the Zord Bay Cam" Alton said typing on a pad as Five Panels each lit up as he points to it with a grin causing the five to look on, "Each of those pads has the print of your Battle Mobiles, otherwise known as Zords" said Alton in a energetic voice while The Rangers watched their zords in a training vid of how they work, this made Edward relize his.

"Whoa! That's my zord?! You use that one didn't you Alton?" Edward said with a smile and sparklie in his eyes looking at the monitor with the words saying Red One, "I can't fly! Will you teach us" said Edward shocked and thought it through.

"Once you all observe your Zords I have more to show you, until then, my lips are sealed" Alton said crossing his arms while Edward sigh looking back at the video while Robert looked at the Blue Two.

"A Rocket? Seriously it's cool, but..." Robert said as he thought it through while he glared looking back at Edward making him rise his eyebrow, "... Edward don't use your Mach to jump for a joy ride on my rocket, it has a nice paint job" said Robert pounding his fist while Edward laughs awkward raising his hands in surrounder.

"The Moon Rover? That's so cool! I'll love that..." Victor said excited as he looks at the Green Three while Ashley smiling at him and the others watching him as he cleared his throat, ".. I mean, err whatever! It's a space Car, big whoop" said Victor turning away from his friends as he smiled softly walking away.

"I like that mines a Shuttle, but what do you have Amy?" Ashley said looking at Yellow Four and then she peaked at Amy's Monitor curious.

" Mines is a satellite, that's pretty cool" Amy said looking at the Monitor with Pink Five as she turns to Alton who was leaning back on the wall, "Umm, Alton, what do they do and why do we need them? Not to sound disrespectful, I like them, just is it needed?" said Amy while the group shot her with glares, as she looked at them as she sighs, "... Right! Giant Robots, got it... Don't bite my head off all at once" Amy said looking up to Alton as he walked up.

"Each of your Zords has their own special Weapon and ability, but they all have a mach form" Alton said causing some oohs and ahhs, "You all saw Edward's Mach battle Vexamus's robot in battle, but Amy your satellite has the ability to detect enemies and video feeds, while having weapons of it's own" said Alton while Amy smiled impress making him smile a little.

"What about mines Space Man" Victor said making a joke but Alton shot him a look making him jump.

"Firstly don't call me that and secondly your Star Rover is good to travel on any surface except water, but it has the equpment to fly and hover while also having a tank mode" Alton said causing Victor to nod while Robert nods to Alton.

"Yo?! Alton what about the Rocket?" Robert said looking at Alton who walks up to him as he stares into the guy's eyes.

"Well Mr. Smith, the Rocket is a powerful Rocket can fly, but it can make a shield form around it making it more able to take big hits from enemy fire" Alton said causing Robert to sweat and nod, Alton was then nodge but he kindly turned around to see a smiling Ashley.

"Excuse me, umm Mr. Alton what can my Shuttle do sir, please?" Ashley said kindly.

"Right, Ashley was it? You're Shuttle is made to hold the team as well as you, but the ability is that the Shuttle can fire an electromagneted Pulse that can disable all forms of equpment except for your Morphers" Alton said hearing beeping as he goes to the console as his looks it through, "Ahh! Yes the rest of the tour, you all will like this one, follow me" said Alton walking with regal but hiding a glee as the Teens shares looks.

"What do you guys think it is?" Victor said looking to Edward, Amy and Robert.

"Yeah, is it another zord or ship?" Ashley said looking at the same three as they notice looking at her with rise eyebrows.

"Why are you just looking at us? We don't know more then you two, we are just as new" Robert said as a light went off in his head while a sly grin appeared, "Maybe it's the probing kind of thing, maybe we should run" said Robert causing Ashley and Victor to look pale as he hides his laugh while Edward smiled and Amy just shook her head.

"No there is no probing, at least we don't have to worry about that... Right Alton?" Edward said looking at Alton who looked away with a disdain.

"Ashley, we are Power Rangers and Alton isn't going to harm us like that" Amy said patting Ashley on the shoulder as she turns to Robert, "Robert stop scaring them and tell them your joking" said Amy placing her hands on her hips as Robert turned around laughing as his cheeks was red from already laughing,

"Of course! He's joking, what is up with probing with you Humans? I looked it up here and..." Alton said turning to them with a blush on his face, "... Believe me, probing is not that! It's more scanning your brain then what you Humans think it is... You just made me think of that human that works for Anya..." said Alton pointing to the machine as the group held back laughs including the now happy pair, "This is the Battle Sim, this is where your fighting data will be stored and recorded, along with training programs installed by me" Alton said causing Edward and Robert to walk up.

"Wait do you mean like halograms and robots?" Eddie said excited.

"Yeah can we try it out?" Robbie said just as excited while Alton rubbed his chin throughly.

"Hmm! Not at this time Rangers, we will have to wait for Anya to get back first" Alton said walking over to the computer while he typed away at the buttons, "Thank you all for taking on this mission, I know it is dangerous but rest assure I will be with you all every step of the way along with Anya. Now I'll teleport you outside the base" said Alton about to hit the teleport button while Eddie and Robbie took his hand

"Wait!" The Two guys said as he turn to them.

"You mean right outside of here? I don't think we all live here in Featherston City" Eddie said as the group shared a look, "Right guys? I mean I do, but my Mom still thinks I'm on the job so I'm good what about all of you?" said Eddie.

"I live about ten minutes away from the town" Robbie said.

"Yeah so do I, but I live in West Featherston City" Amy said while Ashley and Victor raised their hands

"We live in Blue Hill!" Ashley and Victor said together as the four looked back at them making the two blush and look away.

"... I mean... If we can be teleport near Blue Hill park..." Ashley said bashful,

"We can take it from there, but how do we get back here in case Vexamus comes back" Victor said a little upset as Eddie walked up to him as he puts his hand up to stop Alton from hitting the button.

"We, all go back to Blue Hill we came as a group and we'll leave as a group and then tomorrow we'll come back together" Eddie said making Ashley and Victor feel a little better as they smiled leaving Alton to give a small smile.

"That is fine Rangers, I'll send you all back to Blue Hill and we'll regroup tomorrow" Alton said setting the teleporter for five to blue hill as he snaps his fingers while turning around, "You will need this for tomorrow" said Alton giving Eddie the piece of paper as Eddie looks at it to read it saying Meet at Space Port on Friday at 5:00PM .

"Space Port? Wait the Space Port? You mean Professor Singh owns the space port?! Cool!" Eddie said excited as Amy looked at the paper.

"Shut up! I loved this place when it opened up a while back!" Amy said just as excited.

"My Mom always took me and my little brother there... It was fun... To say the least" Victor said giving a little emotion as he's small smile turn into a frown, "But that was... Nerdy me" said Victor looking away.

"Don't mind him guys, he's going through a phase" Ashley said grinning from ear to ear as Robbie was looking away with his back to group as he smiled brightly as he fixed his face as he turned arond.

"Space Port huh? Then it's a group thing guys, let's roll" Robbie said giving a thumbs up.

STAR SQUADRON:

Meanwhile the new rangers all came to the teleportor pad as they nod to Alton nodding back to them as he hit the button as they turned into teleporting energy leaving them to transport into Red, Pink, Green, Yellow, Blue energy as they wisp away out of the HQ.

The Next day the Rangers all got up earlier going about their day leaving Victor and Ashley to leave for school while Eddie drove to Space Port as he notice Robert yawning and Amy annoyed standing there as he parked the car getting out as he smiled.

"Good morning Rangers, how are you both doing?" Eddie said smiling as Amy blushed between mad and flattured.

"Good morning! But next time we decide on anything as a team, either I'm driving with you or I'll go ahead" Amy said as she turned to Robbie as he smiles slyly and wink causing Amy to get mad as she stomped his foot, "That will teach you to flirt when I don't have my donuts!" said Amy causing Eddie to chuckle nervous as Robert was about to say something.

"Hey.. Hey! Let's go ahead and get some donuts or food on the inside, after all space port has the best food court in the world. Plus I couldn't hold my excitement to see this place, and I know you too did too" said Eddie putting his arms around Amy and Robert.

"Hurry to this moment, but can I ask why this earlier man? Why not the time on the paper" Robbie said still tired and hurt as Eddie smiled.

"Because Robert there's a simple explainatnation for that!" Eddie said as all three walked in as the sliding doors let them in as a cool breeze of centural air hit the three causing them to shiver as they look with amazment at the rides and booths as all three eyes lit up with a child like spark, "So we can ride and ride while all the kids are in class... What? Can't I sound childish" said Eddie as all three stomachs was growling.

"First lunch, then sight seeing" Amy said emberrest as Robert looked dumbfounded.

"Lunch? I thought it was breakfast time" Robbie said surprise making Eddie and Amy look with a are you serious look.

"It's almost 12:30 in the afternoon, so lunch bro" Eddie said as the three came up to a resturant that says, UFO Burgers and Fries, "Yum! Let's eat as they walked in to their seats as they didn't see a line as they looked around.

"There's no line? How are we suppose to order our food...?" Robbie said as a shadow appeared in front of them causing the teens to look up surprise to see a tall man in front of them as he looked serious and with bags under his eyes and a tin foil hat as he looked to Amy.

"Ahhh! Lady Amy how are you this fine morning?!" The Man said earning a snall giggle from Amy who smlies kindly leaving Eddie and Robbie confuse.

"Hello Leo how are you? I didn't know you worked here!" Amy said in a respectful tone.

"Well you know... I have to keep it moving before THEY find me" The man name Leo said with goggly eyes as the veins appear.

"They? Who's they my man?" Robbie said with a sly mocking tone as Leo jumped in his face.

"They! Those are the ones who are after the info I have! They..." Leo said saying the last part with a drone sound.

"Well I hope they don't come here... This is my favorite place..." Eddie said as he turns to Eddie with a stern look as he smiles.

"... You're right, I like this place too, I feel at home here... I'm in my own world... Shh! Did you know the Power Rangers had their giant robots fight at the Astro Center... I heard they did that not for the news... But to make a point" Leo said looking around as a few people walked around was laughing at him leaving the the Three to look at each other while Robbie and Eddie stared at Amy who just smiles and strugs her shoulders in a nonchelant manner as Leo looked back quick.

"And what point was the Rangers making that day? I love to know" Amy said in a soft friendly voice.

"Right their point... What was their point again..." Leo said thinking it over as he stood still frozen in place, he then jump making a hero stance making the teens jump, "They were testing out their battle drones, making it a point not to fail again... Ahhh!" said Leo yawning as he thinks it through as he looked clueless, "Hello and welcome to Space Burger, how can I help you today?" Leo said pulling out his notepad while Eddie and Robbie looked at each other and to a gentle smile of Amy.

"Can I have a Space Burger with cheese and no pickles please, oh and a large cup" Amy said making the two guys look dumbfounded, "And what is the Pluto upside down cake?" said Amy in a kind tone.

"Yes the pluto upside cake is a grape flavor dessart with chocolates" Leo said with a proud smile as he turned to Robbie and Eddie, "What can I get you two gentelmen?" said Leo with a smile leaving Eddie and Robbie.

"... Umm, can I have a umm, Double Space Burger with cheese and extra tomatos please... Umm do you have any other dessarts?" Eddie said making Leo shaking his head yes.

"Yes we do, we have a Earth cake with fudge cookies, that's a Bluebarry cake with a whip cream on the side like the sun with a lemon iceing. Is that your pie of choice, or do you want to know our flavors?" Leo said fixing his glasses with a proud tuck of his glasses, "And now you what can I get you?" said leo while Robbie takes a big glup.

"Thank you Leo" Eddie said.

"I'll have the same as Eddie, but I like to try the Supernova Cake with Shrawberries please" Robbie said making Leo write everything down.

"It's a red valvet cake with shrawbarry syrup! You're order will be ready in thirteen or fourteen mintues!" Leo said walkimg away happy as the boys looked at Amy.

"Okay what is that guy's deal Amy?" Eddie said nervous as Amy just smiles.

"Leo is a good guy, sure he is a little encentric, but he keeps space stories interesting and he claims he was taken by aliens on a few trips" Amy said resting her head on her hands as she thought about it, "After yesterday, I didn't think I see an alien, I have seen two so far and counting" said Amy causing Eddie and Robbie to laugh making Amy giggle.

STAR SQUADRON:

Meanwhile above the stars Vexamus was training as he went over the battle impress by the rangers skills, but the talk Metortron had with him made him more focus on honing his skills as he throws his dagger at the laser bot causing it to fall and smoke.

Flashback to last night after the first battle:

Vexamus and his wife Cosma with their daughter Nebula stood at one knee facing Meteortron as he looked at the three.

"This landing mission was a complete failuer, and that mach was not cheap!" Metortron said huffing and puffing, until he composed himself, "... But, you did draw them out and that was a good thing. You may come in now Crusher" said Metortron as the sliding doors open as a robot came rushing in.

"Yes sir, Crusher-101 reporting for duty sir!" The Robot named Crusher said saluting.

"You will go down to earth with one goal in mind, destory the Power Rangers and any Humans that get in your way! Do I make myself clear?" Metortron said in a cold tone.

"Sir yes sir!" Crusher said turning to the door as it opens while it runs out, "I won't let you down! Hurry you gear heads set that teleporter to dirt now, I mean Earth" said Crusher as many step out of his way while he grabbed a silver sphear like object as he jump on the teleporter as he disappear.

The three looked dumbfounded as Metortron turn back to them.

"I didn't mean go now... He must have a wire loose somewhere" Metortron said in a surprise voice, "... But anyways back to the mission, Vexamus I want you to be ready to face not only the rangers and getting them here to get the Stars, and get ready to deal with that ant Alton. Dr. Cosma and little Nebula I want you to go back to your mission and be ready for my call, I want to see how far each of them go... So! I guess you can say... This is a Trial Test to see what Alton have taught them" said Metortron as he chuckles.

Flashback Ended:

Vexamas pulled out the dagger as he looked at the damage device as he started to laugh.

"That dumb robot's signal isn't transmatting, maybe he fall in the sea" Vexamas said laughing harder as the laugh echos through the training room and corridor.

Meanwhile back on earth Crasher was in a bush by Blue Hill High while a couple of people pass by eating lunch laughing and talking, some were listening to music passing by as Crusher was as still as a stutue until it's eyes flashed green as it went into scanning mode.

STAR SQUADRON:

In the lunchroom the teens was getting tbeir lunches while Victor was sitting eating his fries while he looked at Jared talking with Marceline and Heidi while Austin joined them, the three left to get in line while Jared already got his first, Victor jump as a tray came down beside him as he looks to see Ashley sit with him with a smile while she kissed his cheek quick with a blush.

"Hey Ashley, how was Bio?" Victor said with a smile.

"It was good, Mr. Collins gave us a surprise quiz, I'm sure I failed it though" Ashley said frowning as she twirled her spoon in her spilt pea soup while Victor turned to Ashley's gaze.

"No you didn't fail and you know why? Because you are the smartest girl I know" Victor said in a warm kind tone as he gets up to kiss her cheek as she smiles looking down, "I'm gonna get you your favorite dassert, the Shrawberry slice of cake, I'll be right back" said Victor while Ashley took his hand.

"Thank you babe, but can I ask you something? Why haven't you talked to Austin yet, he knows we are his friends, his true friends so go talk to him please" Ashley said while Victor looks down and nods his head walking away just as he passed the corridor leaving Victor sweating seeing J.J Bookmen smiling smugly at him with a few of his friends smiling as J.J walked up.

"Vic! My boy, how you been? You haven't return my calls or text me back" J.J said as Victor tensed up.

"Umm... Uhh, I've been busy J.J, what's up with you...?" Victor said sweating while J.J smiles and nod while it turn into a frown putting his arm around Victor's arms.

"Listen to me very closely Powell, I know you've been avoiding me ever since that loser Austin suddenly grew a pair and thought he could stand up to me... He caught me by surprise, and then you and your little witch ran off..." J.J said as a timid and tensed Victor looked up at J.J with a stern look as J.J step back a little frighten.

"Don't you dare... Disrespect Ashley, my Girlfriend" Victor said boiling his face as J.J's friends stood up as a hand was placed on J.J's shoulder as J.J turned around to see Austin smiling making J.J and Victor see a ghost.

"J.J, Victor what's happening?" Austin said making J.J shove Austin's hand off his shoulder.

"W..What's up Austin? What a reunion huh? I was just talking to our old friend Vic... Right Vic?!" J.J said obviously nervous as nods to Austin but was signaling his friends as they was about to jump Austin they were each stop by a hand by students all giving a serious look while J.J got nervous as Austin grin taking a look as he nods to the extra guys and they nod back, "What's going on here?!" said J.J upset.

"Oh? I guess you didn't know J.J but, I made some friends down at the dojo, the same dojo your Ex's father trained those friends of mine" Austin said causing J.J and his crew to walk away as Austin cleared his throat making them look at him, "Uh huh, you guys go pass them out the other doorway... Now" said Austin as they walked past Austin and the other students of Sensei Carson leaving the cafe.

"Whoa! Thanks, umm Austin, I should go get that cake before they sell out" Victor said walking by Austin sheeply as Austin placed his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Anytime Vic, but I like for you and Ashley to hangout with me again, if I recall you still had me beat in mortal kombat ten to seven i like to get that even or I'll win eleven to ten, oh! And Jaime has been asking where's Ashe at, she miss her big sister... And I missed my friends" Austin said as a small smile formed on Victor's face while nodding walking away as Austin hi five all his friends that helped out, "Thanks guys, I just saw J.J plotting something and I had to look out for my friend" Austin said shaking hands with the last friend.

"No problem Austin, you are a member of the Carson-Fujigawa karate style school, so we all look out for each other" The boy said shaking hands with Austin as he regroup his friends.

STAR SQUADRON:

Victor brought the second to last Shrawberry slice of cake, he notice Jared sitting there along as he walked uo to Jared who was looking down eating some green apple jello.

"Hey Jared, uhh, sorry about the other day I didn't realize it was you in that cool get up" Victor said looking down as he sighs, "But I was wondering... Do you like bands..? said Victor as he notice on his phone playing AC/DC's Back In Black as he nods while Jared slowly looked up to see Victor hovering off him as Jared rise his eyebrow taking out his headphones.

"... What's up Victor...? Everything cool Broodwing?" Jared said causing Victor to sit down.

"I want to ask you Jared do you play any instruments or something?" Victor said to a surprise expression.

"Umm, I mean I don't want to brag but... I use to be in a band but it got.. Not to sound rude, but the guys acted like jerks a lot. But why do you ask?" Jared said causing Victor to smile slowly.

"We have that in common Jared my friend of the night, I knew you had some darkness in you, I need another member to join my band. Can you play bass?" Victor said saying the last part kind like as Jared's eye twich.

"Do I play bass? Do I play bass?!" Jared said showing excitement as he had a flashback of his mopey self while sitting cool, "Yeah I play bass... The world willows while the flowers bloom... That is the way the patals filter" said Jared who felt emberest while Victor smiled big as he shook Jared's hand who shook back while a green lightning like energy formed in their hands leaving both and the students unaware of it.

"Would you join my band?! The Dark Shadow needs you" Victor said standing up leaving a card with a bat in a eye was on it saying Dark Shadow with a cell number, "That's my Cell, give me a ring and try outs are on saturday afternoon at my house" said Victor walking away as Jared picked it up as he smiles while a shadow looms over him.

"So what's going on Jared Mi Amigo?" Marceline said breaking Jared out of thought.

"Marcie?! It's a card that Vic gave me. He wants m e to join his band" Jared said holding the card up as Marceline saw the name.

"Dark Shadows huh? Wow! I heard them play a few times" Marceline said as Jarec looked up dumbfounded as Marceline sighs, "I know one of his bandmates sister's and one of the guys liked me... But he was weirder then... Victor, so I just hang with his sister" said Marceline.

Meanwhile outside J.J and his crew stormed out as he kicked a pebble and hit a sign causing it to fly and hit Crusher who's head was dent making his Scan go all the way to Space Port as it picked up three energy signs saying three out of five Stars located.

"Damn that Austin and those punks train by that old man Carson, I'll get even with those fools one day, and that Nina Carson too!" J.J said mad as Crusher shot up making J.J holler like a girl over the stairs.

"Targets found, must complete mission!" Crusher said running slowly into a fast run as thrusters came out of his back as he flew into the air as the boys was surprise while Ben, Heather, and Andy was about to come outside as Ben stopped his friends pointing the other way as they walked away.

STAR SQUADRON:

Meanwhile Eddie, Amy, and Robbie was laughing and talking drinking their sodes while more people started to show uop to Space Port as they notice a light coming closer.

"Umm... Guys do you see what I see?" Robbie said seriously as he drops his cup of soda as Eddie and Amy looked to where he was pointing too.

"Yeah! It looks like a Fireball?!/Firework?!" They both said giving two thoughts.

"Shooting Star" Robbie said seriously as he closed his eyes leaving Amy and Eddie to glare at him as it hits a car.

"Sorry Ma'am! I did not mean to push you" Crusher said getting up surprising the Teens as they looked clueless he dust himself off seeing the three teens, "YOU THREE?! Have you seen three glowing stars around here? I must find them and bring them to my leader" said Crusher looking around revealing a loose wire as the three look to each other.

"Do you guys think this guy is serious?" Amy said looking at her teammates revealing her morpher.

"I don't know about this guy, but it looks like he is looking for the stars... Our stars, let's get him before he relize it's us" Eddie said showing his morpher.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Robbie said taking out his morpher.

"Star Squadron, Ranger Up!" All three morphing into Rangers causing Crusher to turn to them as he goes back looking until he jumps to see them.

"HEY! There they are! The stars... Hey? Where those three Humans go, I like them" Crusher said as he points both his arms at them as his hands opened up revealing Three Missles as they were fired.

The three Rangers tired to run until they relize they would leave the door unguarded as they pulled out their blasters trying ti hit each missle until they blast them leaving a fouth one coming out through the smoke makimg the rabgers shock while Eddie pushed Amy and Robbie out of the way as it hit Eddie sending him flying back sparking into the space port making the people run deeper into the store as Leo reached his head out taking pictures of the Ranger as he got up with smoke coming off his suit.

"Damn robot, time to go on the rebound" Eddie said taking out his Red Star Sword running out as he saw Robbie with his Grivity Mace and Amy with a queser Saber and Robbie was thrown back and Amy hit Crusher's arm as she used the momentum and turned it into a kick to Crusher's head as he tumble back as he was then hit by a missle shocking the Rangers who regroup as a man in a malitary suit with binackulers looking anger.

"Ready the ammo again!" The Older Man said as two solders placed a missle inside the tank nods.

"Yes sir! Genaral Pensor sir!" The solders said as one open the slide putting another in it and closing it.

"Ready... Aim... FIRE!" The solder said driving as it flew hitting the robot as the Genaral smiled turned into a frown revealing a forcefield around Crusher looking towards them with green eyes.

"Damnit! Are you in postion yet?!" The Genaral Pensor said speaking into a wilkie talkie.

"Yes sir! We are ready to go, but we are waiting for it to power up" The Female Voice said looking back at a Man sitting in a chair with a suit of armor on as another man typed the last few codes into the compter as he give a thumbs up to the woman, "We are completely ready Sir! commancing with Project Guardian" said the Female Solder as the van's lights went on and off until compeletly off leaving only a Visor with Yellow Eyes got up as they open the vans door.

The Rangers was looking as the Forcefield subside as Crusher kept his eyes on the tank making the Rangers ready their weapons as it points it's missles ready to fire as a quick but mechine sound came by them as it picked up Crusher with both hands surprising the Rangers and the ground of people watched from the above floor, it was a man in a suit of armor with two square yellow eyes with a mouth piece with Red and Black Armor with the outside red and black inside as the missle hit a nearby car as the man throw Crusher hitting the ground hard as he jump up to see the Man.

"Scanning... Scanning... You are not a Power Ranger or a Star Wielder" Crusher said pointing his finger to him, "Not my target, but I will... CRUSH YOU!" said Crusher.

"Crush me? Let's see you try alien, try and stop me" The Man in the armor said while pointing to himself, "The Guardian Mark Two a suit made to combat threats from Space and anywhere! Because I am here! Guardian at your service!" The Man calling himself Guardian said as he salutes and gets in a fighting pose, "Time to send this heap to the recycling bin" said Guardian as the Girl in the van shook her head with annoynes as Guardian ran at Crusher as he jump up in the air he kicks Crusher sending the robot back as the people cheered and the Rangers looked amazed.

The Two was still fighting while Crusher pulls out a buzzsaw trying to cut at Guardian who dodge the blade as he falls down just as Crusher was about to strike Guardian, Eddie saved him using his sword as it broke the buzzsaw while Eddie striked Crusher as he went rolling away teleporting away.

"Dang it! He got away" Eddie said mad while Guardian got up leaving Eddie to try and help Guardian.

"Yeah he got away, no thanks to you" Guardian said pushing Eddie's hand out of the way making Robbie and Amy walk up to him.

"Hey buddy! If it wasn't for E... For Red you've would've been part of that cars engine" Robbie said while Amy kept him back.

"Yeah! We're all heroes here, we already proved that... Can't we work together?" Amy said trying to keep trhe peace as a news van showed up while the four thought about it as a news fan stop and out came Melody Rivers as she fix her hair while Gina gets her equpment ready.

"Listen Rangers is it, you may have stop these aliens or those weird beast monsters and what about those Stone Warriors in Blue Hill" Guardian said looking at each Ranger as he gets in Robbie's face then Eddie's, "Tell me what will happen when you've finally take out the enemy and finish your quest? Will you turn your giant machines on full cities?!" said Guardian causing Eddie to grap Guardian's arm as Guardian chuckles a little, "And those Monsters running around in Katstown! Once I'm done with the aliens attack, I'm going to crumble those Stone Soldiers and then I'll clear Katstown of those weird monsters, then I'll slay those Beast last" Guardian said pushing Eddie's hand, while he walks up to apporching Melody Rivers.

"Oh... Hello and who are you? The Newest Power Ranger?" Melody said waiting on a answer with a kind but flirty smile as Guardian's head tilt.

"Actually ma'am, I am a member of the United States Army and we are taking over ALL Ranger activity" Guardian said leaving Melody surprise and Gina rolled her eyes as Guardian took her hand, "You may call me Guardian... But you Ms. River can call me Guar" said Guardian making a kissing gesture to her hand as Melody blush redder then a tomato.

"Is the Cam ready Gina?" Meloday said in flashed voice as Gina gets ready.

"All systems go Melody, let's rock and roll" Gina said looking at the Rangers with a sad look, "I'm sorry" said Gina mouthing the words to the Rangers while she gets the cam straight up, "Okay, Three... Two... Go" Gina said signaling Melody as she sighs.

"Hello Featherston City Melody Rivers on scene of a scary and yet also unexpected arrivel of a hero and yet he is not a Power Ranger" Melody said as she moved out of the way so Gina can get the Guardian who salutes, "This hero is called the... Guardian a Soldier of our very own Army. Guardian whomever you are! Thank you, can you tell us in your own words what happened here?" said Melody placing the mic to Guardian.

"Ms. Melody and to the people at home do not fear! Those Aliens, those Monsters, and those Stone Soldiers, hear this now have no fear! Because The Guardian is here!" Guardian said as he points one finger up, "I arrive to fight the Alien Robot and let's not forget the Rangers help too, but they also interfare with Military work, but I will let them go..." said Guardian as they was teleported away back to hq, as Genaral Pensor joined the interview.

"See there those muilt-color heroes show their true color yellow" Genaral Pensor said a he pats Guardian's shoulder, "Now this is a true hero and so true go ahead Guardian show them who you are" said Genaral Pensor said with a firm look and smile as he steps back leaving Guardian to nod.

"Okay Genaral Pensor sir! Here I go!" Guardian said as he push the two sides of his helmet as smoke pressure was release as Melody's heart was beating so fast all she can hear was the beating of her heart as the Visor raised up and the mouth spilt open to the side revealing Black Hair young man with Blue Eyes with a clean shaving face and as he looks around taking in the light as he smiles with a grin making Melody almost fall as Guardian catches her dropping his helmet that Genaral Pensor caught in time while Guardian caught Melody, "Hey Beautiful, my names Rendall Holland, Sergent Randall Holland. Hello everyone, I am Sergent Holland and I am the Guardian of the Earth" said The Guardian named Randall with a confident look.

STAR SQUADRON:

The Rangers was back in HQ catching the live news while they were in suit but helmetless, Robbie was pacing back and forth steaming while Amy was sitting looking into Randell's eyes and Eddie stood with Alton both having their arms cross.

"... I am no leader, you made a mistake leaving me in charge" Eddie said not taking his gaze off the screen leaving Alton to turn to him with a serious look.

"I don't know what your talking about young Edward, because until today you were sure you can lead... Why the sudden change?" Alton said waiting on a answer.

"Because... Because! I let my emotions get the better of me... I let that guy push my buttons and... And..." Eddie said unsure of what to say while Amy and Robbie stop to see what's going on while Alton placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"And because you were the one that I pick and the one the Red Star picked" Alton said leaving the three Stunned as Alton took in a breather, as he walks to get his thoughts together, "The story of how the stars were made was that each of the Stars was created part of a Planetary Alighment during a rare time that each planet had a dying star ready to implode, but the planets was to powerful and their cores infused with the dying stars making each of the Planetary Stars you now all been given" said Alton.

"Wait so how did they get different powers Alton?" Amy said leaving Alton thinking back.

Flashback:

"If they were made what happened to the people of those planets" A Young Alton said to another Gravaton who was older in shaman clothes as the shaman robs his eyes while Alton and a girl stood side by side.

"What did you think happened to them Alton?! They turned into space dust!" The Girl said making a hand motion.

"Young Alton, when the day you take my place as Guardian of the Stars... You will be bestown upon wisdom from the past Guardians and you will be given this also" The Elder Guardian said showing a Aqua Blue box as he hands it to Alton and then he pulled out a sword and hands it to the second boy, "And this sword belongs to you, Young Xera, it was made by the toughest metal in space forge by the Tols, made to be a powerful weapon for good" said the Elder Shaman as he walks away to let the two talk.

Flashback ended:

"Each planet was... Brimming with life" Alton said frowning, as he's hands was shaking, "All the beings on those planets, all those people... Once I became Guardian I... Learned their origins and I learned each of those planets all their names and talk to each of them..." Alton said causing the three frown as they look back Randell in his interview as their frowns turn to egerness.

"Alton, we are going to do our best to save our planet and avenge your planet from ended up like those five planets" Eddie said.

"You said you learned all their names and stories? Alton while we fight Meteortron's forces... And after we stop them I want to learn more about them" Amy said.

"Let me at those warmongers, I'll keep fighting even of we have an army against us" Robbie said.

"Wow these Humans have the hearts of a gravaton and soul of a warrior... I am so proud of them" Alton said crying tears of sadness.

STAR SQUADRON:

Meanwhile after school Victor and Ashley was coming out of the school walking out seeing Clair Knolten with sunglasses wave at the pair with a kind smile making them walk up to her.

"Hi Mom is everything okay?" Ashley said.

"Everything and everyone is alright my dear, I'm sorry for worrying you Ashe" Clair said as she looked to Victor, "Hi Victor how are you? Would you like a ride home? We're headed there ourselves" said Clair kindly.

"Oh thank you ma'am yes please, but I have to get my little brother Peter from school, is that okay please?" Victor said as Clair nods yes and opens the door for the two to get in as they pull off.

The car was driven by a driver whom was told to go to Blue Hill Grade School as the car came to a stop to let Victor out as a few kids were playing and some were leaving with their parents as Victor got out while Ashley was about to do the same Clair stops her.

"Sorry Victor, I need to talk to Ashley in a girl talk only, while we talk you get your brother" Clair said while Victor nods as he looks to Ashley with a smile, "Awe he is a good guy Ashley, you really found a winner. But what I wanted to talk to you about is I know you've seen that the Ms. Blue Hill High Event is getting closer, are you ready for it?" said Clair as Ashley nods. with a unconfident look

"Yes Mom, I am awere it's getting nearer... But what if I..." Ashley said as Clair cleared her throat while Ashley looked up.

"Ashley Kono Knolten, you are a beautiful girl and I know you will have fun" Clair said reaching over to Ashley to caress her daughter's face, "What's wrong honey? I thought you wanted to compete since you were a small girl when your Aunt Beatrice won ten years ago? Tell me, please?" said Clair as she seat back in her seat as Ashley sighs.

"What if I... What if I'm not meant to be Ms. Blue Hill High, I mean there are a lot more girls more deserving then... Then" Ashley said thinking of all the times she seen her Mother on the news.

"Then the daughter of Ms. Sunshine huh? It's okay Ashley, I have always been in the spotlight... Look I will not put my name out there if you compete, I assure you Ashley you will will win without so much of me breathing a word your my daughter, okay?" Clair said leaving Ashley to think on it.

While the two talked Victor finally made it tp the path going to the school as he looked around the yard until he heard a voice he knew all to well.

"Big BRother! There you are, I was wondering when you will get here" Peter said running up to his brother out of breath as a hat tapped his head gently as he looks to see Jaime.

"Tag your it Peter, now you will start the game tomorrow! Hahah! I got you Petey" Jaime said as they laugh making Victor smile a little as he shook it off.

"... Yeah bro pick up the game tomorrow, get your bookbag and stuff so you won't forget yoour homework" Victor said in a kind enough voice as he cross his arm.

"Jaime don't forget to your homework either, you still have a few more papers to finish up" the voice revealed to be Diana said causing VIctor to turn around tp see Diana who smiled and wink at him causing him to blush, "Hey Vic, I thought it was best to point them both out, kids tend to bully the one with extra homework" said Diana making Victor think it through as he sheeply smile and rub his head. "Oh yeah! Thanks Diana, and thanks for the save too" Victor said as they both walked out with their little sibling as they wave goodbye while Aaron held the door for Diana and Jaime as he waves to Victor and he does the same.

"Hey Vic how's it going man?" Aaron said.

"Nothing much... But tell Austin I'm ready to take him in Mortal Kombat" Victor said smiling making Aaron and Diana share a look of a happy smile.

"I will pass off the message Vic, just finish him good, okay?" Aaron said giving a thumbs up.

"Let's go bro, we got to get you home to Mom" " Vic said looking at the time saying Four Thirty on his phone as he opens the door for Peter to get in, "I don't mean to rush Ms. Clair but you have to drop me and my brother off quick, Ashley and I start our new... Umm, job today... Please" said Victor as Clair nods then raised her eyebrow.

"Job? What job? Ashley never mention it" Clair said making Ashley smile a littke.

"Sorry I meant to tell you last night, but I got a job appointment at Space Port at five with Victor... Right Victor...?" Ashley said noticing Victor looked like he saw a ghost as he was looking at Peter's big smile.

"Yes Ashley to the appointment... But no Peter yoy can't come with us... There's no way Mom will let you" Victor said defining his Big Brother status.

STAR SQUADRON:

Meanwhile Victor had on a nice green Button up shirt and black dress pants looking defeated and walked up to Star Port with Ashley in a Yellow Cardigan and White Jeans with Peter in tow smiling woth a happy smile while Eddie waved them to come to Outer Burger.

"Hey Vic and Ashe, we saved you two a seat" Eddie said with a smile ad he looks to see Peter hiding between the two teens shyly, "Umm, who's the kid? Wait is he your son?! I mean congrats!" said Eddie sweating nervously as Ashley blushed red leaving Victor with his robotic look.

"No he's not my son! He's my kid brother, our Mother decided to have a dinner date so I had no choice but to bring him... Don't be mad at me though" Victor said as Amy saw Peter as her eyes danced.

"Awe! He's so cute, let him in" Amy said as Peter blushed with a big smile, "Hi cutiepie! And what's your name?" said Amy.

"My name is Peter Howler, and before you tell me your name I already know it's angel" Peter said causing Ashley and Amy to baby him while the guys except Victor was amused by him, "I am already taken ladies, by a little Angel" said Peter as Professor Singh walked in with Vera in tow linked arms as she spotted the Rangers as they jump looking at her and Vera as the Good Professor saw the little extra.

"Well someone got some explaning to do and I'm all ears after that ordeal" Anja said in a boss like tone.

To Be Continue

That was Chapter 3.

Chapter 4: Ghost in the Machine

The Power Rangers has their hands full from both sides when Crusher returns ready for round three and four, so will The Rangers and the new hero Guardian finally see eye to eye or will Crusher crush them one by one as a new ally emarge, tune in next time for Power Rangers Star Squadron!


End file.
